Harry Potter's Twin Sister
by RainbowDustBunny1
Summary: Summary: Annabelle Dumbledore- Potter, the only female student of Durmstrang Institute is up for a shock in her fourth year, when her 'uncle' Albus informs her that she will now be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not only that, but she has a twin brother that she has never heard of. Harry Potter. Follow her adventures at Hogwarts as she and her brother finds o
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter's Twin Sister**

**Summary: Annabelle Dumbledore- Potter, the only female student of Durmstrang Institute is up for a shock in her fourth year, when her 'uncle' Albus informs her that she will now be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not only that, but she has a twin brother that she has never heard of. Harry Potter. Follow her adventures at Hogwarts as she and her brother finds out their destiny and all the hearts she wins along the way.**

**Chapter 1: "Surprise!"**

"Annabelle Lily Dumbledore-Potter!" I heard Igor Karkaroff shout down the hall ways and smirked.

I looked up at Viktor before winking and running down the hall way. "Bye, Vicky my friend! I have things to do, places to see, people to meet!" I shouted while laughing.

Viktor let out a barking laugh as he watched Igor chase me down the hallways of Durmstrang Institute.

"A lady should not be running in the halls!" Igor said while running past bystanders.

"I am a girl going to an all-boys school!" I shouted as I pushed a 7th year out of the way. "I cannot be a lady if I wish to survive!" I say as I accidently run through a ghost.

"Sorry, Henry!" I yell back at the short, ghost shaking his head in amusement.

"Run, Anna, run!" he shouted while running into Igor, causing him to stop and wipe himself off in disgust.

"Love you Uncle Igor!" I shout as I slam the door to my dorm room. I slide down against the door in laughter and think of all the good times I have had here.

One would think that staying at Durmstrang would be torture for me since I am the only girl, actually they are all like my brothers. Especially Vicky, man what would I do without my best friend/ bodyguard?

"To think that I wanted to go to Hogwarts with Uncle Albus…" I mumbled to myself as I take a look in the mirror, assessing the damage I did to myself while running. My black hair was thick and wavy, like always my eyes were still the jade green that everyone talked about, my robes were slightly out of place, but it wasn't something a little wand movement couldn't fix.

"Anna, you always look beautiful, so why do you continuously look in the mirror?" I hear a familiar voice say and turn around in shock.

"Uncle Albus?!"

"Surprise!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "Please don't tell me you're going to fan girl… because that would be awkward…"**

*****At the Burrow*****

"So tell us again-"

"Mom, why we are cleaning-"

"The house when everyone-"

"We know is already-"

"Here." The twins finished at the same time and looked at their mother who was hustling back and forth, cooking and cleaning at the same time.

"Um…" their mom started off while waving her wand frantically around the kitchen. "Dumbledore is bringing someone that I have wanted to meet for a very long time."

"Who?" asked Bill as he brought in two extra chairs for dinner.

"Never you mind." She said as she waved them out of the kitchen. "Go get cleaned up she'll be here any minute."

**Annabelle's POV**

"Hurry, Vicky!" I complained as Viktor carried my bags. "I want to meet my bro!"

He glared at me while pulling the heavy trunks behind him. "Well, I would go faster if someone would so kindly help me."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a small carry-on bag. "There now stop being a complaining little girl."

"You're lucky I love you otherwise you would have been dead by now." He mumbled and continued to carry my bags.

"Okay!" I shout in excitement. "Here's the deal, Uncle Albus just arrived five minutes ago and is preparing them to meet me. So I will Floo over in two minutes then, you are going to Floo my bags after, okay?"

"Like I have a choice in the matter." He grumbled.

"I could have always brought Steven." I say as I shrug my shoulders. "He offered."

His face turned red. "Like I'm going to let you go anywhere with that pervert. He would have raped you as soon as I was out of sight." He complained like a child.

I rolled my eyes. "You only say that because we went on ONE date and agreed to be friends after because you were glaring at us the entire time! You stalked us, you weirdo!"

"One date too many if you ask me."

I rolled my eyes at him again and clapped my hands. "Yesh! I get to go now!" I hugged Viktor. "Don't forget to wait five minutes!" I ran and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"I know, how could I forget." He said with a sad smile. "Don't forget about me Anna."

I smiled at him and hugged him while trying not to drop the powder. "I can never forget my brother and remember what Uncle Albus said, we get to see each other soon!"

I walked to the fireplace. "Remember five minutes!"

I threw down the Floo powder and shouted, "The Burrow!"

I felt the familiar…well… feeling of traveling through the Floo and groaned as I landed on my arse.

"Stupid Floo, always trying to kill me." I grumbled as I got up and dusted myself off. "Trying to get rid of the awesomeness that makes this world go round…."

"Well, look what we have here Gred."

"I see what you mean, Forge."

I look up and come face to face with a pair of twins.

"Gred and Forge?" I question as I step out of the Floo. "That is so not fair! I am over here stuck with a boring name like Annabelle and people get exotic names like Gred and Forge."

They look at each other then back to me. "I think we are going to get along just fine."

I raise an eyebrow at them. "And how can you tell? I could be a serial rapist for all you know." A great idea strikes my mind and I smirk at them. "Tell me, Gred and Forge, do you like sweets?"

"Now, Annabelle," I hear the familiar voice of Uncle Albus. "Did I just hear you offer them sweets?" he questions with his arms crossed against his chest, his eyes still twinkling with amusement.

I wave him off and chuckle nervously. "Psshh of course not. Why would I do such a thing when you have forbidden me from doing so?"

He laughed at me. "Of course you weren't Anna. Now," he tapped my nose. "You can give them some and I won't tell Igor."

I squealed in delight.

_Uncle Albus loves me-_

"But! You have to tell them what they do."

I pouted. "But that take the fun out of everything!"

"Either that or no sweets at all."

I groaned and resisted stomping my foot like a child. "Fine."

I turn back to the twins who were looking at me with curious looks. "I was going to give you Blurting Beans, my invention. They cause you to blurt out whatever you are thinking at that moment." I frown, knowing they won't want any now that I have told them my secret. "Do you still want some?"

They smirked and laughed. "Only if-"

"You try some of our-"

"Canary Crèmes!"

I smirked. "Deal."

"Oh Annabelle." Uncle Albus said as he walked past us into the kitchen. "I think you just found your new best friends. After this experiment, go into the kitchen, Harry is waiting to meet you."

I nodded and took out the jelly beans from my pocket and the twins did the same with their Canary Crèmes.

I waved, signaling them to go first and they popped them in.

"They have a nice flavor, I wonder what her skin would taste like this too…" one of the twins said dreamily while looking at me with a creeper face before turning red and covering his mouth with his hand.

I burst out laughing and watched as the other twin began to speak.

"Poor George, probably ruined whatever chance we had with her… damn, and she's fit too…"

I laughed and watched as they both turned red before the candy lost its effect.

I salute them. "Don't worry I take that as a compliment."

I wink at them before popping a crème into my mouth. I feel a weird feeling travel through my body and before I know it I am looking up at the giant twins before poofing back to my normal state.

"Wicked!" I shouted as I high fived them. "I give you props dudes."

"Same to you." They each throw a hand over my shoulder.

"So why are you here in the first place?" they ask and my eyes go wide.

"Shit!" I run to the kitchen.

"I'm here!" I shout and throw my hands up in the air, like the champ that I am.

Dumbledore laughed and moved aside to reveal a boy who had the same hair and eyes as me.

His eyes went wide as he stepped closer to me, poking me as if I was a piece of walking art. (Which I am.)

"Are you really my twin?" he asked as he poked my cheek again.

I laugh and pull him into a hug. "You better be because there is nothing but gingers in this room and unless someone has been dying my hair without me knowing for the past fourteen years, I have to say that yes, yes I am your twin."

"Twins?!" everyone shouts as they look at us like we're circus acts, except for the sweet old lady in the corner, looking at us as if she was going to cry.

"So we're not-"

"The only twins-"

"Anymore?" the twins ask with pouts on their faces.

I smirk in their direction and throw a hand around Harry's shoulder. "Not nearly the awesomest either." I say with a wink.

"Sorry I'm late!" I hear someone shout from the front room. "The Floo was backed up with bags."

My eyes went wide. "Shoot! I told Vicky to Floo over my bags!"

"It's okay, I brought them." A burley red head said as he put my bags down in a corner.

When I saw his face I nearly fan-girled. "Oh my god!" I shouted while pointing at him, my eyes wide. "You're Charlie Weasley!"

His face grew shocked. "Yes, I am." He said slowly like he was talking to a three year old. Usually I would have kicked him in the gonads for that but considering who he is, I shall leave him alone for now.

"I am such a huge fan!" I shout and go to my carry on, ripping out one of my favorite moving pictures. "I went to Romania a year ago and got one of their fan pictures." I show him and watch as his mouth drops. "Will you sign mine?"

"You actually bought one of those?" he says shocked.

I look at him like he was crazy. "Of course I did. I saw you get the Norwegian Ridgeback into a sleeper hold and I instantly became your biggest fan." I hold out the picture kind of shyly. "So can you sign it?"

He snaps out of his trance and shakes his head back and forth to clear it. "Uh, sure. I've never had to do this."

"I am you're first signing?" I asked excitedly. "Yes! Vicky isn't going to believe this!"

"Annabelle? What have I told you before?" Uncle Albus said with a teasing tone.

I smiled sheepishly before looking at my shoes. "Use your inside voice when inside."

He nodded and turned back to Mrs. Weasley to talk.

"So where are you from again?" the youngest Weasley boy asked.

"Durmstrang Institute but" I gesture to Uncle Albus, "according to uncle Albus, I am transferring to Hogwarts this year."

"Wait!" the same boy said as his face turned red. "You go to the same school as Viktor Krum?!"

I nod my head slowly. "Of course, me and Vicky have shared a room for like the past ever. He's my best friend. Why? Are you a fan?"

In an instant he fell back and fainted and I watched as everyone laughed.

"Well, that was awkward…" I say as I scratch the back of my head.

At least I can say that I'm going to have an interesting year…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "We're going to be the bestestestest friends ever!"….**

**Anna's POV**

"So, now that I've knocked out one of you guys…" I smile awkwardly as I watch Mrs. Weasley try to wake up her son. "How about I get to know your guy's names?"

They all nod and we walk out into the yard, to enjoy one of the few sunny days in England.

We all sat in a circle and I watched as they all fidgeted. I rolled my eyes. "I guess I'll start. Hi my name is Annabelle but no one calls me that unless I'm in trouble. I am going to Hogwarts this year but originally came from Durmstrang. I hate Veelas. Oh, and I'm in my fourth year."

"You hate Veelas?" the youngest girl asked and I nodded.

"When I was younger, we had one from Beauxbatons come as a punishment from her school. The stupid biscuit turned all the boys against me for about two weeks. They stayed that way until she left and then they wanted to get back on my good side." I laughed evilly as I remembered how I made them my slaves for a month. "But I guess it didn't turn out that bad considering that they were my slaves for a month." I clapped my hands together. "So let me learn your names and such and then we can ask each other questions."

"I'm Ginny. I like Quidditch and I'm a third year."

I literally jumped at her. "We are going to be the bestestestest friends ever! I can tell." I hugged the life out of her. "I've never had a friend who was a girl before. Well, I have but they were all after Vicky so I had to kick them to the curb." I pull back and look at her seriously. "You're not after Vicky are you?"

She shook her head with her eyes wide. "No."

I blushed as I realized that everyone was staring at us and laughed nervously. "Sorry, went to an all-boys school so…"

Ginny smiled and pat me on the back. "I know how you feel. I'm the only girl in the family besides mum."

The introductions continued. (I did this because I'm too lazy to introduce everyone. And I'm pretty sure that if you're reading Harry Potter fanfiction, you know who the characters are-.-)

"So what's it like going to an all-boys school? Surely you must be sought after." Bill asked as we all laid down, still forming a circle and facing each other.

I burst out laughing and watched as they all eyed me curiously. "No one dared approach me romantically. I know some who liked me but they are so afraid of Vicky that they wouldn't dare come near me." I sighed and rolled on my back. "There was one guy who had the balls to but that ended in disaster because Vicky stalked us on our date."

"So what did you do for dances and all that?" Ginny asked as she pulled out grass from the ground.

I shrugged. "Vicky took me to them. Always has and always will until he finds me a suitable man to marry once I'm on the verge of death." I complained as I buried my face in Ginny's shirt (Yes, we became that close in that short amount of time.)

"That sounds like my brothers. I can't talk to a guy much less go on a date with one." Ginny complained as well, not caring that all her brothers (minus Ron) were there in front of her.

I turn back onto my stomach and put my chin in my hands. "What are the guys at Hogwarts like? Now that I'm out from Vicky's grasp I might want to try the whole dating shin gig."

"No!" everyone shouted at the same time causing me to nearly have a heart attack.

"Why not?" I complained like a child and if I wasn't laying down I would have stomped my foot.

"Well…" Bill began but Ginny silenced him with a hand, causing him to stare at her with shock.

"You see, Anna, most people at Hogwarts go by names on who to date. If you have a well-known name they will want to date you. (their douche bags like that)" Ginny said while putting my head in her lap and stroking my hair as if she was the older one and I was younger. "And you are going to be carrying the Headmaster's last name and Harry's…" she looked down at me. "Do you see what I'm saying?"

I nod and pout. "I'm going to die an old hag."

Everyone snorted. "I doubt that." Charlie whispered under his breath.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Hey Ron!" Harry shouted while running to Ron who was up and walking again, most likely getting away from the awkwardness of us talking.

I sighed and leaned my head and Ginny again. "I don't think he likes me very much."

The twins rolled their eyes. "I can guarantee that is not why he left." Fred (I was disappointed when I learned his name wasn't Forge.) said with a wise look on his face, causing his family to look at him in shock.

"When did you get smart?" Bill asked as he pulled him under his arm and began to ruffle his hair, causing his family to fall over with laughter.

"No, Bill stop!" Fred complained as he tried to get out from Bill's grasp. "Help me, George!"

George only laughed harder at his twin's pain.

"Come on in, kids. Food's on the table and it's getting dark!" Mrs. Weasley said from the kitchen window and all the Weasley's practically ran to the house, leaving me and Ginny to walk back by ourselves.

"So, what are the guys at Durmstrang like?" Ginny asked excitedly, finally happy to have someone to girl talk with.

I think back to all the guys in my school. "Like any other guy I suppose. They are chivalrous, despite their ruff exterior, they are all big. I can speak for that because they constantly make fun of my height. They are raised to be gentlemen around people but if you break down their walls you can see that they're actually immature brats."

By the time that I had finished talking about the guys at Durmstrang we were already at the table and serving ourselves food.

"They sound lovely…" Ginny said with a dreamy look on her face

"Who does?" Harry said with a curious look on his face.

I watched as Ginny's face turned red and she shrugged and began to stuff her face so she didn't have to talk. I smirk. I see what's going on there.

I look at Ginny and wiggle my eyebrows. Her face turns the same color as her hair. She elbows me hard in the rubs, causing me to bump into Fred who was sitting on the side of me.

"Sorry about that."

He smirked in my direction. "If you wanted to lean on my shoulder, you only had to ask."

I rolled my eyes and put on a sweet innocent smile. "Oh, thank you Fred!" I lean my head on his shoulder and watch as he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, shove off."

I smirk and go back to my food, finally noticing the people at the table. "Where is Uncle Albus?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "He left already dear and decided that you are going to the Cup with the boys."

I smile. "Okay, Vicky's going to be playing anyways."

"I don't believe that you know Krum." Ron said grumpily from across the table.

"I'm pretty sure she's not lying Ron." Ginny defended me.

"I'll believe it when I see it." He grumbled.

"Awkward…" I whispered, causing Ginny and Fred to laugh. "I'm done. Ginny, wanna show me where I sleep?"

She nodded and we both took our dishes to the sink where they were being magically washed.

"Good night girls!" Mr. Weasley shouted as we walked up the stairs.

"Yes, Dad/Mr. Weasley! Good night!"

"Good night!" everyone shouted back and we made our way to Ginny's room, waiting for the next day to arrive.

**~*~Time Laps Time Laps Time Laps~*~**

**Ginny's POV**

"God damn it Charlie!" there was a large thump. "Give it back!"

"Now why would I do that when I am trying to prove you wrong?" Charlie said in a strained voice.

"Because I said so! I'm never wrong!" the familiar voice of Anna echoed through the house waking me out of my wonderful slumber.

"What's going on?" Ginny questioned as she got up and laughed at the sight before her.

Charlie was laying on the floor, hands held above his head, pinned down by tiny Anna. It was a funny sight to see the family's muscle man pinned down by someone four years younger than him (That would make him 18 and a half and I know he's older but let me have fun with this. Bill will be 19, the twins are 16 going to be 17, Ron is 14 and a half and Ginny is 13, Hermione is 15 and Harry and Anna are obviously 14 going to be 15 in a few days)

"Ginny, my darling sister!" Charlie shouted in happiness once he saw that Ginny had woken up. "Will you please get this tiny person off of me?"

Ginny sat down on her bed and crossed her legs thoughtfully; ignoring the death glare that Anna was giving Charlie for calling her small. "What did you do to make this 'tiny person' pin you down?"

"He took a letter that Vicky sent me with a dragon scale necklace in it." Anna struggled to say as she was still pining down Charlie. "He got all butt hurt because I said it was a Norwegian Ridgeback scale and he says it's from a Chinese Fireball."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure Charlie is right on this one considering that he's the one who works with dragons."

Anna glared at Ginny. "No, the Chinese Fireball and Norwegian Ridgeback have similar scales. Right Charlie?"

Charlie nodded, still trying to get out from her hold. "That's true the only way to tell the difference is…" Charlie's eyes widened.

Anna put on an innocent face. "What's the only way to tell the difference Charlie? I missed that."

Charlie groaned and slammed his head against the floor. "The only way to tell the difference is if a female is holding the scale. It will change to purple if it's a Norwegian Ridgeback scale."

"So why am I right and you not?" Anna said again, milking this situation for all it was worth.

"Because you're a girl and held the scale."

Anna got up, but not before snatching the scale necklace out of Charlie's hand. "My work is done here." Anna offered a hand to Charlie and he took it, using the momentum to get up. "You should brush up on your skills there, Char Bear." Anna winked at him. "You're getting rusty." And with that she skipped out of the room, not paying any mind to those she left behind with mouth open in shock.

"I think I'm in love." Charlie said in awe.

Ginny rolled her eyes and patted him on the back. "You truly are a sadist." And walked out the room, ignoring her brother's cries of how she shouldn't even know that word.

**Anna's POV**

I hummed a random tune as I made my way downstairs, happily knowing that I had proved a dragon tamer wrong about dragons.

"Someone's in a happy mood." Bill said from the table, drinking his coffee like an old person.

"Of course I am." I say as Mrs. Weasley serves me a plate of eggs and bacon. "Thank you."

"May I ask why?"

I put a piece of bacon in my mouth and held up a hand to show him to wait. "I proved Charlie wrong on a dragon scale."

Bill's eyes widened and he leaned forward on the table, interested. "How?"

"Vicky sent me a necklace with a dragon scale on it. I said it was a Norwegian Ridgeback and Charlie said it was a Chinese Fireball. So I pinned him down and then asked him how he could tell the difference and he realized I was right. It was awesome." I bragged, not hearing everyone coming down from upstairs.

"Did you-"

"Really do that?" the twins asked as they sat down also.

I nodded.

"Wicked."

"Stop talking about pinning me down!" Charlie complained like a little girl. "Thank shouldn't be possible considering I'm like three times your size."

"I was raised at an all-boys school, dude." I said as I gave him a 'you're-dumb-and-don't-realize-it' look. "I have to be able to pin down muscly men otherwise I would have been dead by now."

"You think I'm muscly?" Charlie said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I face palmed. "I just said I can pin down men three times my size and all you hear is that I think you're muscly?"

"Of course he does." A familiar voice says from the door way. "You just made his head grow three times bigger."

"Mama Mione!" I shouted as I launched myself at Hermione and hugged the living life out of her.

"You saw me yesterday, Anna." Hermione said in an exasperated tone but I could see the smile she was holding back as she hugged me as well.

"You know you love me." I say as I go and sit back down at the full table, dragging her with me.

"It's kind of scary how close you and Mione have gotten." Ron said with a mouth full of food, causing me and Mione to wince. "It's kind of like you guys are a couple."

Mione turned beat red and everyone stared at Ron like he had three head. (which I barely believed he had one.)

"She's one of my best friends." I said as if it would explain everything.

"That doesn't mean that you should spend so much time together. It just seems suspicious."

My eyes narrowed at the boy and my hair began to defy gravity. "Just like you and Harry?" I turn to my brother. "No offence Harry." I turn back to Ron. "You and Harry spend a lot of time together. At least Mione and I are out in the open while you and Harry go upstairs and lock the door."

Percy's eyes went wide. "She does have a point."

"I can guarantee that Ron and I don't do anything… of that nature behind _any_ doors." Harry said with a beat red face.

I smile at my brother's embarrassed face. "So you do it out in the open?"

"What-No! Anna stop it!" Harry shouted while glaring at me.

"No one would care if you are gay, guys." Fred said with a smirk.

"Ya, we won't judge you. We would always love you." George said in a sickly sweet voice.

"See what you started Ron?" Harry asked as he rolled his eyes.

I smirked at Ron, who was glaring at me, before winking at him. "Don't mess with me."

"Guess what everyone?!" Mr. Weasley came running in with a happy smile on his face.

"What dad?" Fred asked.

"We're going to the World Cup!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Morning of The Cup**

**Anna's POV**

"Wake up, Anna!" I hear Hermione's voice echo in my head, causing me to wince. "We have two hours before the boys get into the bathroom."

With that I was out of bed and into the bathroom like a bat out of hell. Trust me; you would understand if there were an endless amount of boys in one bathroom. It's horrid.

I put the clothes that I had chosen for today on top of the counter and the towels on the toilet before stripping down and hoping into the shower. (Not literally, I would die if that every happened.)

I begin to think of everything that has happened over the summer that I have been here at the Weasley's. Hermione, Ginny, and I have all become best friends, almost as close as Hermione, Harry and Ron. Harry and I now have an unbreakable relationship and he has told me of his crazy adventures. Fred and George are my partners in crime and we spend most of our time pranking Percy and Ron. Percy and I are not on speaking terms due to the fact that he watches me and Hermione sun tan, causing more pranks to get played on him. Charlie is my Char Bear, someone I can talk to about my obsession with dragons. And Bill is my confident that I can talk to about school related things, causing me to be grateful of an intelligent conversation.

But Viktor has been ignoring me recently, only sending owls once in a blue moon, like a week ago when he sent me the dragon scale necklace, and ignoring my questions when he does.

I sigh and pout. I guess it really is true that people do lose touch when they are separated.

"Hurry up, Anna!" Ginny complained from outside the door. "We're meeting the Diggory's and I want to look my best!"

I laugh as I take the towels and wrap one around my hair and body. "Why is that Ginny?"

"I keep forgetting you're new at Hogwarts. Mr. Diggory's son is Cedric. Lord, knows that that boy got all the good looking genes in his family." Ginny said as she got my clothes and pushed me out of the bathroom and into the cold hallway. "Go get dressed in my room!"

"Okay, Miss. Bossy!" I say sarcastically as I make my way back to her room.

"That's a sight I wish I could wake up to every morning." I roll my eyes as I hear Fred's voice echo down the hall.

"Shut up Fred." I say as I turn to face him, noticing the smirk on his face. "Your sister kicked me out of the bathroom to get ready."

His face turns serious. "How did you know that I'm Fred?"

I scrunch my eyebrows up in confusion. "I just know."

He smiles at me. "You better get to Ginny's room before the others wake up. Lord knows that I don't need The Boy Who Lived after me, for this compromising situation."

I roll my eyes and begin to walk away, not bothering with a response.

I get to Ginny's room and practically run inside.

I was about to get dressed into the comfortable outfit that I had prepared yesterday when a thought hit me. Ginny did say that this boy was hot, didn't she? Maybe I should dress up a bit…

I throw the jeans and sweater that I had earlier and settle for black leggings, a purple off shoulder t-shirt and some purple Nike high tops. (Gotta love them muggle shoes :))

"There not too much and not too little." I say as I finish up my last touches of mascara and a touch of lip gloss.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity you know." Ginny says.

"Did you know that when a tree falls in the forest it does make a sound?" I say quoting my favorite Geico chimerical.

Ginny face scrunched up with confusion. "What?"

I sighed. "Nothing Ginny." I twirl around and strike a model pose. "How do I look?"

Ginny frowned. "You should change."

My face fell. "Does it look bad?"

"No, it's just that you're going to out shine me when we see Cedric and it's not fair!" Ginny complained as she smiled at me.

I rolled by eyes, attempting to ignore the fact that there was a blush on my cheeks. "You're more beautiful than me, Ginny. Stupid girl, hogging all the beauty from the rest of us."

She smiled at me. "You have a weird way of complimenting people, Anna."

I shrug and grab my bag before walking out the door. "I'm weird what can I say?"

"You got that right." Percy said as he passed me into the bathroom.

"But Percy Darling," I said dramatically as I fell to my knees. "I thought we had something special. Did you just use me like Bernadette?! I thought we were going to get married! What are the children going to think?!" I pretended to break down crying, causing him to practically run the rest of the way to the bathroom, his face lit up like a fire truck.

"Did you just seriously do that?" Mione said from down the hall, her eyes wide open in shock.

I shrug and stand up again, dusting off the invisible dust. "I got to put my acting skills to use somehow."

Mione just shook her head and headed to my brother and Ron's room, most likely to wake them up.

"Wake up! Wake up, Ronald!" I hear shouting from upstairs and I roll my eyes.

Some things never change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Cup and Awkwardness**

**Anna's POV**

"Anna!" Fred shouted while running down the stairs, knocking straight into me, causing me to land hard on my front.

"Fred? Where- oof!" George said as he tripped on Fred's foot, landing hard on top of me and Fred.

"Think we got him?" Fred said to his brother as if everything was normal and they weren't laying on me.

George nods and smirks. "That was a bloody success."

"Guys!" I squeak out with the last of the oxygen left in my lungs.

"Oh!" they both exclaim as they hop off of me. "Sorry."

I glare at them and rub my ribs. "Tell that to my insides that are bleeding."

"Oh my dear Anna." George said while throwing a hand over my shoulder. "Once you hear what Fred and I have done, you and your insides will forever forgive us."

I raise an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Fred smirked. "You know how Charlie loves his precious dragons, right?"

"Fred, George I'm going to kill you!" Charlie's thundering voice yelled as he ran down the stairs, tripping and landing on George who landed on Fred who landed on me, like domino pieces.

"What's going on here-oof!" Bill yelled as he landed on top of Charlie.

"Fred, George as soon as I get up, you guys are dead! Not the kind with my wand! Oh no, the kind where I keep you alive and torture you until you are dead." Charlie said as he glared at Fred and George.

"Will you guys please get off of me?" I asked as I tried to push them off. "And please lay off the food. Your fat is going to kill me." I said as I tried to breath in air into my constricted lungs.

"Oh sorry, Anna- Ow!" Charlie shouted as a small dragon poofed out of nowhere and burned him. The twins on top of me started laughing.

"What were you thinking about Charlie?" they asked at the same time.

Charlie turned fire hydrgen red and hopped off of us, throwing Bill off in the process.

He glared at the twins. "I hate you both right now." Before rushing upstairs, ignoring the twin's cries, wondering what he was thinking about.

"So…" Bill began, looking down at the twins still laying on me. "Gonna get up any time soon?"

The twins grunted but got up anyway, finally giving me the chance to breath.

"What did you do to him?" I asked as I got up and stood five steps away, in case anyone else decided to trip down the stairs and land on me.

"You see Anna, Charlie is a young man who has hormones." George started off as if he was teaching a child the difference between a unicorn and a dragon.

"And every time he thinks of something that is… 'unusual'," Fred started before smirking at her. "A dragon comes and burns him!"

All of burst out laughing before it hit me and I stopped. "But the dragon came and burned him when he fell down. What was he thinking?"

Bill rolled his eyes and tapped me on the nose. "We'll never know. And I'm not sure I want to know."

"Hurry up, kids!" we heard Mr. Weasley's voice echo through the house. "We have to get going!"

I tried not to groan when I realized that we had missed breakfast.

"Well, go one." Bill said while rushing to the kitchen. "Charlie, Percy, and I are apparating so meet you there."

I glare at him, jealous that he got to eat breakfast when I couldn't.

Bill came back into the room. "Oh ya, Anna I forgot." He pulled out a bacon and egg sandwich out of nowhere. "I made you breakfast." He winked at me as I took it from him. "And might I say that you look extra smashing today?"

I roll my eyes but bit into the sandwich with gusto. "Thank ya, Bill."

"Where's out sandwiches, Bill?" the twins asked in sync with their arms crossed across their chest.

"Oh, would you look at that. I forgot about you guys." Bill said with a shrug of the shoulders. "I guess next time you decided to steal my dragon's blood, you'll think twice right?" he smirked at the twins whose faces fell. "Well, best run along because they just walked out the door."

And with that we all ran, me making sure I don't drop my sandwich. "Bye William!"

"Where did you get that?" Ron asked with hungry eyes on my sandwich.

I pull my sandwich against my chest protectively. "Bill made it for me because I missed breakfast."

Ron groaned. "Me and Harry missed breakfast and didn't get any sandwiches."

I shrug. "He loves me."

I walk up to Harry and rip my sandwich in half before offering it to him. "You're lucky I love you."

Harry smiled and took half of the sandwich happily.

I sighed and offered my half to Ron who was practically drooling over it. "Knock yourself out, Ronald."

Ronald attacked my hand and ate the sandwich in two bites. "Thanks Anna." He said with his mouth full, causing the majority of the group to wince.

"We're almost there everyone!" Mr. Weasley yelled from the front of the group, causing me to skip over to Hermione and Ginny, my stomach growling loudly.

"I'm bored."

Ginny giggles. "Not for much longer." She said, pointing to her dad who was introducing everyone to Amos Diggory. Wait is that?...

"Why wouldn't I be-Ugh!" I shouted as I felt something land on top of me.

"Oh sorry about- Anna?" the person who landed on top of me asked.

I groaned and finally opened my eyes. "Ceddy? What are you doing here?"

"Walking with the Weasley's to the port key. What are you doing here?"

"Walking with the Weasley's to the port key."

"You guys know each other?" Harry asked, looking like a giant. A giant? What-oh.

"Ced, can you get off now?" I ask as I try to push him off, only failing because I have to upper arm strength.

"Oh, sorry." He said while he hopped off, blushing and offering me a hand.

I took his hand and pulled myself up and dusted myself off while looking at Harry. "Ya, we know each other. I spent a summer with them because Uncle Igor took Vicky to Transylvania and I couldn't go because they would drink me dry. Right, Ceddy?" I say as I elbow him in the stomach for trying to sneak up on me.

"Ya." He says while trying to get the air back in his lungs.

"Well, Anna as nice as it would be to chat, we have to get going." Amos said while throwing me a quick wink, causing me to blush.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, signaling to Amos.

Ceddy walked next to me and threw a hand over my shoulder. "Ever since Anna spent the summer at my house, Dad has it in his mind that we're going to get married."

I laughed at the memory. "My response to that was…" I was cut off my Ceddy's hand, making me laugh even harder.

"That is a secret between us." Ced said as he walked away, blushing so hard his face was like a tomato.

"So what was your response to that?" the twins came up behind us.

I smirk. "That I had standards and that their *whistle whistle* had to be more than three inches. We didn't like each other back then. But towards the end of the summer we got along."

Everyone around me was trying to hold in a laugh as Ced was glaring at me, knowing that I told.

"Touch the port key!" Mr. Weasley yelled, causing everyone to run to the old boot on top of the hill. I grabbed the shoe lace, laying down next to Ced and Harry.

"So how's life?" I asked no one in general. "I kind of feel like an old boot."

They all shook their head at my poor excuse of a joke. "Anna, just no."

I pouted. "You guys are-" I stopped when I felt the unusual pull of the port key.

"Let go kids!" Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"What?!" Hermione said in shock, looking down at the spinning earth beneath us.

"I said Let Go!"

They all let go and right as I was about to, Cedric grabbed my arm and put me on his back.

"What are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes and let go of the port key. "Just trust me"

I shrug and hold on tight. "Whatever, bro."

We were floating on air, while the others were on the ground groaning in pain.

"Trust me now?" he said while gesturing to the others who were still in pain.

I smile and hopped off his back. "Maybe."

And with that I walk up to Ginny and Hermione who are now onto the fact that Ceddy and I are going to get married.

I mentally rolled my eyes.

Like that would ever happen…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Random**

*****Bulgarian**, _French_***

"Well, Arthur, this is where I leave you." Amos said while shaking Mr. Weasley's hand before taking mine. "And if you want to stay in our tent Anna, let me know. There's an extra bed in Cedric's room."

Cedric groaned and rolled his eyes while pulling his father away by the collar of his shirt. "Dad!"

"I was just being polite." Amos pouted while crossing his arms and walked away, waving happily at me.

I shiver, shaking off the feeling of awkwardness. "That man is dedicated, I'll give him that."

"Dedicated to what?" (**Just imagine his accent because I really don't want to type like that**) I hear a familiar voice say from behind me and I practically jump with joy.

"Vicky!" I jump at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around him, like a baby. "I missed you."

He laughed and stared at the Weasley's who were all looking at us with mouths wide open.

Ron moved to the front and stared at me as I climbed over onto Vicky's back. "I thought you were kidding when you said that you knew him."

I rolled my eyes and rested my chin on Vicky's shoulder as he held onto my thighs, keeping me from falling. "I grew up with him. Vicky, this is the Weasley family, my bro, and Hermione."

His eyed all of them, stopping for a while on all the boys in the group, causing me to roll my eyes. "Stop giving them the stare down!" I smacked the back of his head. "I just became friends with them, don't scare them away."

"I am sorry." He said while his gaze flowed to Hermione, lasting a few seconds longer than it should have.

"So you grew up with, Anna?" Mr. Weasley asked as we began to walk towards our tent, Vicky still carrying me. I rested my head on his shoulder and listened to their conversation.

"Yes, she is a troublesome girl. Always playing pranks on Igor, sneaking out, causing guys to fall in love with her… she makes my life difficult." Viktor said while nudging me playfully.

I roll my eyes. "I will not deny any of that but you make it sound like everyone likes me." I climb even higher on his body and sit on his shoulders. "A lot of the guys actually hate me because of Vicky."

"Why do they hate you?" Fred asked as he opened the flap to the tent and gestured us inside.

"Because I threaten bodily harm to anyone who came near her. She was the only girl in a school full of boys." He raised an eyebrow in everyone's direction. "How do you think that would have gone?"

"I see your point." Harry said while trying to snap Ron out of his daze.

"**Why is that boy staring at me like that?"** Vicky asked while giving Ron his 'why-are-you-staring-at-me-like-that-you-creep' stare.

"**He is a big fan, be nice, Mr. I-Am-The-Greatest-Seeker-In-The-World**."

He nodded and walked up to him, me swaying a bit since I was still on his shoulders. "Do you want an autograph?"

Ron's face turned red and he ran out of the room and Vicky looked up at me with a confused face. "**Did I say something wrong?"**

I shake my head and signal him to move into the other room. "**I need to talk to you.** Hey guys, I'm going to talk to Vicky real quick." And with that we were in the room and I began to hit his head continuously.

"**Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow! What is this for?**" he said as he tried to dodge my hits, which didn't work because I was on his shoulders.

"**Why**-" _hit_. "**Haven't**" _hit_. "**You.**" _Hit_. "**Been**." _Hit_. "W**riting me?!**"_hit hit hit!_

Viktor groaned as he grabbed me off his shoulders and threw me down on someone's bed and pinned my arms down. "**It is not my fault!**"

I glare at him, trying not to show that my eyes are full of tears. "**How is not your fault?**"

His gaze softened and he wiped away one of my tears. "**Oh, sestra**." He sighed and let go of me and sat next to me. "**I am going to tell you but if you tell anyone I will not be able to compete.**"

I wipe away my tears. "**I won't tell, you know that.**"

He nodded. "**I wanted to tell you but Igor didn't want to hurt my chances because he knows I tell you everything.**."

I nod and signal him to continue.

"**The Triwizard Tournament is going to be at Hogwarts this year. Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts are going to be competing in the tournament**."

I gasp and begin to hit him once again. "**Viktor Alagasier Krum! You will not be entering that death trap or so help me god I will throw you in a dungeon and lock you in there until the tournament is over!**"

He grasped my hands in his. "**I am going to enter, sestra. You already know this.**"

I sighed and hung my head. "**I did. But that didn't mean that I couldn't object and threaten you.**"

He laughs and pulls me up. "**I have to go now and get ready for the game. Walk me out.**"

I roll my eyes. "**You act like I'm the male and you're the female**."

He laughs and walks into the living area where everyone is gathered.

He turns when he is at the flap. "Thank you for allowing me to visit Anna." He said to the Weasley family before kissing my cheek. "Be safe, sestra I have a bad feeling about this game."

I roll my eyes and kiss his cheek also. "You say that about every game."

He laughs before bowing to the Weasley's and leaves.

"I never got his autograph!" Ron complained.

I face palm. "He asked if you wanted one and you ran away."

"What does sestra mean, Anna?" Harry asked.

"It means sister."

His face fell. "Oh."

I smiled softly and engulfed him in a hug. "Harry, I am your sister, too. I grew up with him so he calls me that. I may have not grown up with you but I love you just as much." I whispered in his ear, causing him to hug me tight.

"I love you, Anna." He whispered into my hair.

I smiled. "I love you too, twin."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: That's What I Thought…**

"Anna, wake up!" Harry shouted as he rolled me out of bed and onto the floor.

I groaned and rubbed my head before throwing a glare in his direction. "What was that for?"

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes. And Ginny tried for half an hour before she told me to wake you up. You have ten minutes to get ready."

With that I rushed off of the floor and into the bathroom. I mentally thanked Merlin that I had taken a shower last night and didn't need one this morning. I got dressed into a simple pair of white skinny jeans and a yellow halter top, deciding I should wear it now that I can.

When I was rushing down the stairs I was hoping, putting my shoes on my feet. I took my wand and put on some foundation and mascara and did my hair, being extremely thankful that I wasn't registered in the English Ministry yet, so I was allowed to use magic.

As I got to the last stair I put my hands out and posed. "That is a new record."

Ginny looked at me up and down and nodded. "Not bad for five minutes." She then pouted. "How can you look so pretty in a short amount of time?"

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by someone answering for me. "That's because she's naturally beautiful, ain't that right, little sis?" Bill said as he ruffled my hair, causing me to groan and try to smooth it down.

"I have the Potter hair, Bill!" I complained. "You can't do that or else it will stay like that!"

He ignored me and pulled me under his arm while messing up my hair. "That is why I should do this while I can. I'm not going to see you until Christmas and that's a long time away."

"Hey," Charlie's voice echoed through the house as I felt someone rip me from Bill's grasp. "Hands off my girl; I only have a few minutes to say good bye."

He pulled me into a hug. "Don't forget to write. If you don't I will fly to Hogwarts and make you eat spinach."

I look at him in horror. "You wouldn't."

He smirked. "I would."

I smiled. "Of course I'll write everyone."

I turned to Bill and crossed my arms. "I don't think I should write you. You messed up my hair."

He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. "Give me hug?"

I resisted the urge to laugh. "Don't do that Bill. That look with your ear ring and long hair make you look like an evil puppy rather than a cute one."

Bill stopped pouting and glared. "I am VERY cute thank you very much."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you are." I said sarcastically.

"Stop messing with Anna." Fred voice said as I felt an arm go around my shoulders.

"Ya, we get the pleasure of actually going with her to Hogwarts." George said while wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Will you please remove your hands from my sister's person?" I heard Harry's voice practically growl as he glared at the twin's hands.

I rolled my eyes at him. During the break he had become very protective of me, almost as protective as Vicky but not quite there yet.

The twins instantly removed their hands and Harry stood next to me now. "That's what I thought."

"That's what I thought." I mimicked in a high pitched voice, causing everyone to chuckle. "I swear between you and Vicky, I'm going to die an old hag with 150 cats that I can't afford to feed."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, we have to go or else we'll miss the train."

**~*~*~TIME LAPS TO THE TRAIN STATION~*~***

"Some gentlemen they are." I grumbled as me and Ginny pushed our heavy carts to the loading station, watching the boys walk away with ease, ignoring us completely.

"Ya, they treat me like a guy all the time." Ginny said with a sigh. "I don't think they realize that we are girls."

"Well, you are in luck ladies because we happen to notice that you are girls." An Irish voice said.

We both turned around to come face to face with two boys; one having pretty chocolate skin and one that was white with dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Seamus, Dean!" Ginny shouted and she gave them both hugs.

"Ginny, always nice to see you," Seamus said but his eyes were on me. "Who's this? I think I would have recognized such a pretty face before." He winked at me.

I smiled. "I'm Annabelle Dumbledore but you can call me Anna." (Uncle Albus and I decided it wasn't time for me to come out as Harry's twin, yet.)

Their eyes widened. "Do you mean Dumbledore, like our head master?" Dean asked with a bewildered look on his face.

I nodded. "Ya, he's my uncle."

We all heard the train whistle blow and rushed off to the train, the boy's dropping off our luggage with the others, before running with us onto the train.

I glared at nothing in particular. "I swear if I see any of your brother's I'm going to hex them." I said to Ginny.

"Now, Anna." Dean said while putting an arm around Ginny, causing her to blush. "If they hadn't abandoned you like last year's shoes we would have never met."

"You're wrong there Dean; I would I have done backwards cartwheels to get this pretty girls attention." Seamus said while winking in my direction again. _Does he have something in his eye?_ "Now, let's go find a compartment."

We passed the compartment with the twins and they right away got up to go talk to us.

"How are you Anna?" Fred asked and put a hand around my waist. I think I've come to the conclusion that everyone is touchy feely in that family.

"Better." I smiled at Seamus and Dean. "These lovely gentlemen had to help us with our luggage or else we would have missed the train. Isn't that right Ginny?"

Ginny nodded and pouted, going along with my plan. Muahahahahahahaha "That trolley was just sooooo heavy. Thankfully Dean and Seamus came to our rescue."

I knew we were laying it on a bit thick but by the look on George and Fred's faces they realized what they did wrong but refused to acknowledge it.

"Do you want to sit with us, Anna?" Fred said.

"Ya, we would want you to meet some of our friends." George said.

I bit my bottom lip. "I was thinking of sitting with Dean and Seamus. It would be rude to ditch them after they helped us."

They smiles fell but came back onto their face. "Well, we want to spend time with you on your first day so we'll go sit with you."

I nod, realizing my plan didn't work. "Okay, come on." I turn to Seamus and Dean with an innocent look on my face. "You don't mind do you?"

They smiled. "Not at all"

Ginny groaned. "I hate sitting with them. They always prank me."

I laughed. "That makes the ride that much more fun."

"Just because you have all guys wrapped around your finger," Ginny mumbled and smiled innocently at me when I raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"I do not."

She rolled her eyes. "Just what I need, a beauty who doesn't even realize all the attention that she receives."

"Just like the person in front of me." I say while looking at pointedly at Dean and the rest of the boys who were wondering what we were whispering about.

Ginny blushed. "He doesn't like me."

"He does."

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Doesn't"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Ha!" I shouted in victory. "I win."

Ginny groaned and shook her head. "Shut up Anna."

"I will shut up when you realize that you are freaking beautiful and deserve a good guy in your life."

"Veela!"

"Where?!" I shouted as I took out my wand.

"That got you to shut up."

"Bring a Veela near me and make sure that you bring fire."

"Why?

"Cause shit would get hot in here!"

Ginny sighed and pinched her nose. "Why do I hang out with you?"

"Because you're in love with my brother."

Her eyes widened and she turned around, ignoring what I said. "Come on, guys. Let's go find an compartment."

"That's what I thought."

"Never again!" Ginny shouted while she ran out of the compartment, her hair stained blue and her ivory skin covered in polka dots. She glares at me. "This is YOUR fault."

I smile innocently. "What did I do?"

"You said they could sit with us! Now look at me!" she complained as she gestured to herself.

I pout and look at my feet. "I think you look pretty in anything, Ginny."

"Aw!" Dean said while pinching my cheeks… hard. "How can you stay mad at that face, Ginny?"

Ginny glared at me before taking my arm. "You're lucky you're cute and I love you. Now, let's go take you to where the first years are so you can get sorted."

I groan and throw all my weight backwards. "I don't wanna. People are gonna stare."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Anna, but people are already staring." Ginny said, gesturing to all the people starign at me.

I sigh in defeat. "Let's get this over with."

"That's my girl."

"What, you're not going to say goodbye to us?" the twins say at the same time, blocking our path of getting off the train.

I look at Ginny who was glaring at them. "Sorry, loves. You messed with the love of my life and I can't bear to see her in pain." I say dramatically, putting my acting skills to good use as I pull Ginny into a hug, whispering for her to play along.

She does and looks down to the floor, blushing. "I thought you weren't ready to tell anyone about us."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted while looking at us with wide eyes.

I look at her, trying to seem like I love her but my eyes give away laughter. I hold her face gently in my hands. "I can't hold back anymore. I want everyone to know you are mine."

Ginny tried to keep a straight face but ended up bursting out laughing when she saw everyone's faces and I groan.

"I couldn't do it! Their faces."

I groan again. "You're no fun."

"That was an act?" Dean said with a relieved look on his face.

I smile and pat his cheek. "It was a joke lover boy. She's not gay."

He blushed and smacked my hand away and glared playfully.

"First years and transfer student over here! First years and transfer student over here!" I hear a booming voice say and I pull Ginny with me to show me the way, ignoring all the looks I was getting on the way.

"We have a transfer student?"

"She's going to be the first one in over a century."

"I bet she got kicked out of her school for an unforgivable curse."

I groan and look at the group of girls who were talking about the 'transfer student.'

I walk over to them, a smile on my face. "I can guarantee that I didn't get kicked out for using an unforgivable curse. I'm Annabelle Dumbledore." I hold out my hand and watch as they blush in shame. "My uncle wanted to be more close to him. Albus Dumbledore, I'm sure you know him right?"

Their eyes widen and they run away, causing me to laugh and walk back to Ginny who was shaking her head in amazement. "You scared them."

I roll my eyes and walk towards where the first years are heading off. "That's the point."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

*****Bulgarian, **_French_*******

"Well, bye Ginny!" I say dramatically as I pull her into a hug. "I am off to do amazing things in the world and this may be the last time I ever see you."

Ginny pat my back half-heartedly. "They're only boats, Anna."

"It's not the boats I'm scared of! The giant squid hates me I tell you! One time I came here in the summer with Uncle Albus and it tried to eat me!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed me towards the boats. "I'm sure that happened."

I pulled back and snapped in a Z shape. "Don't make me snap my parallelogram!"

"What?" Ginny said as I got in the boat.

"I SAID DON'T MAKE ME-"

"Quiet!" Hagrid shouted, making me sit down in my boat, looking at my lap. When a giant tells you to be quiet, you be quiet.

I hear gasps all around me and look up to see Hogwarts. Yes, I have been here many times before but nothing can take away the beauty of the castle before me.

Before I know it we are landing on shore and I am rushing off the boat. I wasn't kidding when I said that the giant squid tried to eat me once.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." A cool voice that I would recognize anywhere said from the top of the stairs.

I grinned and practically tackled her with a hug. "Minnie! Oh how I missed you! You, not your lectures of course, those scared me."

She rolled her eyes and pats me on the back before shooing me to the other students who were giving me funny looks.

Maybe it has to do with the fact that I am 15 and in a group of a bunch of 10 year olds…

Minnie began to walk up to the Great Hall, leaving all but me wondering where she was going.

"Through these doors you will be sorted…" my mind trailed off and I began to think of random things.

Like the English language. I mean honestly who came up with their, there, and they're? They could have just made up different words instead of confusing us as children and making it harder to learn.

"They are ready for you now. Follow me."

With that we walked into the Great Hall, everyone's eyes on us. Well, more me since I am THE exchange student. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Honestly everything impresses these kids. They had the Sorcerer's stone here, a basilisk, a werewolf as a teacher, plus this year's Tournament and they act like I'm the next big thing at Hogwarts?

"When I call your name you will come up and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Henry Abact."

I zoned out once again and looked to the Gryffindor table where all my friends were smiling at me, sure that I was going to get into Gryffindor. No pressure at all.

"Annabelle Dumbledore." Minnie said I gulped and walked up to the stool. Everyone was looking at me, sitting on the edge of their seats, seeing which house I was going to be sorted in.

How do the first years not piss their pants? Honestly, with all these people looking at me I want to run away.

I feel the weight of the hat being put on my head and I take a deep breath and calm down.

"Annabelle… well, don't we have an interesting case here?" the sorting hat said in my head. "Secrets run your life Annabelle… so many secrets… but undoubtedly loyal… selfless… smart too… with a hint of ambition… all houses suit you Annabelle but I think you have a destiny to fulfill… GRYFFINDOR!"

"Shocker!" the twins shout at the same time that the table bursts into applause. As soon as the hat is off my head I hop off of the stool and bow dramatically. "Thank you. Thank you."

Harry rolls his eyes, gets up and drags me to the table, well knowing that I would have done something stupid.

"Harry!" I complain. "I was going to do the Jig."

Harry sighed and ruffled my hair, causing me to glare at him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You could share her, considering she just got into the best house ever. Isn't that right, George?" Fred said while shoving Seamus from my side and sitting in his place.

"I agree there Fred. It's not every day that one of our best friends gets into the most awesome house ever." George says while shoving Harry away.

I sigh. "I wanted to sit by Harry." I whined and pouted in Harry's direction but he was too busy talking to Ron and Hermione to pay any attention to me.

"Don't worry, love." Seamus' voice came from the other side of Fred. "Ya still have me."

THAT got Harry's attention. "Touch her, your dead Finnegan."

Seamus raised his eyebrows. "You got dibs, mate?"

"No, she's just like a sister to me." Harry said while throwing me a cheeky smirk.

I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to Uncle Albus. "Now that everyone has been sorted I have a very important announcement. Quidditch will be cancelled this year." This caused a bunch of booing and questions about what was happening.

I smirked because I felt so special because I knew what was happening.

"We are going to be…" Blah Blah Blah…

"So please welcome the gentle men from Durmstrang Institute of Magic and their Head Master Igor Kagaroff.

My head perks up. Uncle Igor is here?

I burry my head in my hands, not wanting them to see my face. I hear the familiar sound of the opening staffs banging against the stone floor. Really? They do this every time we visit somewhere. I think they need some new material.

I giggle silently as I hear their grunts echo throughout the room. Execute many girls' panties dropping… NOW!

I hear the whole room quiet down and I knew now was my chance to strike and embarrass my bro.

When I hear Vicky's footsteps less than three feet away I hop up and jump on his back, causing him to scream out in that deep voice of his**. "What the fuck?"**

I giggle as I see his face, turning to see who jumped on him. **"Are you mad, Vicky? You know you can't hate this face."**

He glares at me and growls but keeps on walking. **"You stupid girl! I thought you were a fan about to rape me!"**

I laugh and so do the boys around me. **"No one would want to rape you."** I say as I hop off his back and poke him in the stomach**. "Look at all that flab."**

His mouth opens in shock and he continuously pokes his stomach, looking for fat.

**"Oh, Anna."** Steven says as he pulls me into a hug**. "We all missed you. Viktor was a pissing girl once you left."**

Viktor glared and shoved his way between me and Steven, causing us both to roll our eyes. **"Hands off my sister, Steven."** The rest of the lads laugh and nod a hello to me.

**"Where are you sitting, love?"** Viktor asks as they get ready to announce the other school but I could honestly care less.

**"With my house, I made it into Gryffindor! Home of the brave and… something else … I forget."** I say as I point to my table, who were all staring at me in wonder.

**"Can we sit over there?"** signaling to the twenty boys behind him.

I nod excitedly. **"Ya, you can meet my friends now!"**

They all nod and we head over to the table, everyone's eyes on us. I know they are whispering about us but honestly it's called whispering for a reason.

Vicky shakes his head.** "Ignore them, stupid English people always making everything hard."**

I roll my eyes and smack his arm**. "I'm English you stupid."**

He raises an eye brow at me**. "I know."**

I glare at him. **"You're mean."** I sit down in my original spot and watch as everyone makes room for the boys. Except Vicky and Steve, Vicky takes Fred's spot while Steve takes George's.

**"But you love me."**

"Oi, bloke." George said to Vicky and Steve. "I know you're from Bulgaria and all that but here we speak English and not… Bulgarian language."

I roll my eyes. "We'll speak in English now, then."

"They're so pretty." Ron's voice echoed across the table as he stared at the girls who were dancing across the floor, causing Viktor to laugh.

"Do you recognize anyone, sestra?"

I look up curiously, only to come in contact with a pair of blue eyes who were glaring at me.

"Fleur." I growled out and watched as she got up and began to make her way over here.

Ron watched with his mouth open, as did most of the boys occupying the Gryffindor table.

_"Well, if it isn't Annabelle Dumbledore."_ Fleur said while she crossed her arms and sneered at her.

I rolled my eyes and copied her stance. "Well, if it isn't a giant, overgrown chicken."

Fleur glared at her, her skin trembling from her feathers wanting to burst out.

"Come on, Fleur. I dare you to go all Harpy on me." I mocked as I smirked at her. "I could roast you and feed you to all the children in Africa."

She squealed before her body burst with feathers and her head turned into one of a chicken and flung a fire ball at me.

Viktor raised his wand just in time to stop it, while the teachers were running to secure the giant chicken. "Don't do that again unless you want to lose your head." Viktor said threateningly to the giant chicken before she was dragged away by Madame Maxine.

I looked at Ron who had a shocked look on his face. "Still think she's pretty?" I winked at him.

This was going to be an interesting year.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Filler**

**Anna's POV**

**Dear Anna,**

**How do you like Hogwarts so far? I bet that your missing my attractive face right? Well, no worries little sister I am missing yours as well.**

**Gringotts in Egypt owled me about working for them in their curse breaker department; can you believe it? I actually have a chance to get out of England and into the field. I am honestly considering taking the job.**

**It is quiet boring around the house without you lot to be honest. I miss you waking me up by jumping on my stomach… on second thought… I don't. But I do miss you.**

**Charlie misses you more but he refuses to admit it. He keeps on sneaking away to the reserve, something about a secret mission or something.**

**Well, mom is calling me to go and de-gnome the lawn so write back to me and don't lose touch.**

**~Bill Weasley**

**_Dear Bill,_**

**_As much as I hate to admit it, I miss you as well. Here at Hogwarts there's no one to really talk to any more. Harry's, Cedric's, Vicky's, and Fleur's name got pulled from the Goblet of Fire and everyone is trying to help them. (Except for Ron but that's because your brother is a right foul git.)_**

**_Harry has basically been working on school work along with trying to figure out the first task so we have barely been talking and when we do it involves me trying to help him for the task._**

**_I feel as if I am at an impasse because I cannot help one without helping the other two. I feel as if I am caught between a rock, a hard place, and a forest on fire. There are some other people I have been talking to a lot recently though, there are these two Ravenclaw twins and a really nice girl from Hufflepuff called Danny._**

**_There are also these groups of Viktor's fans that are trying to befriend me and it is quite disturbing._**

**_I feel bad because all I am doing in this letter is complaining so I will end this on a happy note._**

**_I got into Gryffindor._**

**_Love always,_**

**_Anna_**

**Dear Anna,**

**Go into the forest with Hagrid this Saturday. I can't say why but bring Harry with you.**

**Never forgetting you,**

**Charlie.**

I groaned and threw myself onto my bed.

"What's the matter, Anna?" Hermione asked while not taking her eyes off of the book she had been reading.

"Nothing, I need to talk to Harry." I say as I get up and go into the Common Room where everyone was seated. I look for the familiar mess of hair and see him in the corner, burying himself in books while Ron throws daggers at his back. I glare at Ron while walking to him and tap him on his shoulder.

He looks up at me with a confused face and I nod towards the door.

He nods and follows me up to the Boy's Dormitory.

"We need into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid tomorrow." I say outright.

His eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "I can't I have to try and figure out what the first task is."

"Charlie said for us to go. I am going to listen to him." I pull my puppy eyes. "Please Harry. Charlie hasn't been writing to me and this is the one time he has and he wants us to go into the forest. I want to see what this is about. And nothing is going to happen because Hagrid is going to be there."

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fine."

I smile and hug him. "Thank you Harry." I skip out the dorms before running to mine.

Hermione runs into me. "There's a package for you on your bed." She says before leaving.

I sigh. I really do miss girl time with Hermione.

I look at the small box on my bed and my eyes furrow with confusion. What is that?

I open the card and read it before opening it.

**To The Most Beautiful Girl To Walk Hogwarts,**

**Anna, you do not know who I am yet. But I wanted to give you this gift in order to show you my feelings are pure and unadulterated as some would assume. Please accept this is as a gift of my love.**

**~Unknown Until Further Notice**

My eyebrows furrow and I go to the package which I swore just moved.

I take out my wand and gently open the lid and my mouth drops open in shock.

"Holy Shit!" I shout, causing Hermione to burst into the room. "What's the matter?"

I grab her hand and pull her out of the room, holding the package in my other arm. "We have to go see Uncle Albus NOW!"

Hermione heard the urgency in my voice and went to get Harry. I stood nervously by the doorway, waiting for them. As soon as they were in sight we ran to my uncle's office.

"Lemon Drops!" I shout at the statue who gave me a dirty look before opening up for us.

I run up the stairs, not caring whether or not Hermione and Harry have followed me.

I burst into the door and look at uncle Albus who put his book down in surprise. Once he sees that it is me, his face relaxes. "What do I owe this pleasure, Anna?"

I wait for Hermione and Harry who come bursting into the room, breathing heavily.

I bite my lip and pull out the package I had just received. "Remember to tell you if I got any strange gifts to come and tell you right away?" I put the package down on his desk. "This is a weird gift."

His face turns stony and he ushers Harry and Hermione forward. He takes out his wand just as I had early and opens the package, his mouth falling open in shock.

"Is that?" Hermione trails off in shock as she looks into the contents of the box.

"The purple Phoenix…" Uncle Albus falls back into his chair, shock in his face.

The bird coos at me and I gently lift it out of the box. Its feathers were a deep purple with electric blue running through the ends. I look into its silver eyes and I feel something click in me.

"She's my familiar." I whisper in shock.

Uncle Albus looks at me. "Did anything come with the package?"

I nod and hand him the note. He sighs and puts his hands in his face. "This is worse than I thought…"

"What's so great about a bird?" Harry asks curiously.

I swear Hermione almost hits him as she explains. "A purple Phoenix is a one-time animal Harry. It is both the mother and father. There is only one on earth at a time. This is extremely rare."

"Then why would someone send one to Anna. No offense Anna." I shake my head.

"None taken." I look at Uncle Albus who still had his head in his hands.

"It's because of what I am, isn't it?" I ask in a small voice, looking down at the floor.

Uncle Albus sighs and nods, leaving Hermione and Harry confused.

"I don't want this." I whisper and try to hand him the bird.

He holds up a hand stopping me. "She's your familiar Anna; she'll die if she goes to anyone else."

I bite my lip, holding in tears. "I never asked for this."

Harry looks at me confused. "What do you mean what you are, Anna?"

I sigh and look at Uncle Albus, mentally asking permission to tell them.

He sighs and nods.

I take a deep breath and face Harry and Hermione. "I can show you."

I focus on my inner magic and sigh as I feel it seep into my skin, happy to be flowing through me rather than being held back all the time. I felt the familiar feeling of my skin changing and I heard Hermione gasp.

I open my eyes and look at Hermione and Harry who were looking at me in shock.

I look into the mirror on the side of me and see my snow white hair, glassy skin, and silver eyes. I sigh and sit down in a chair. "Did you ever wonder why Uncle Albus took me away instead of you? Why you were left with mum and dad while I was shipped off to live in Bulgaria? Why Voldemort has no idea that you have a twin?"

"You're a Soul Searcher." Hermione whispered in awe.

I nodded my head sadly. "Right as always Hermione."

"What's a Soul Searcher?" Harry asked as he stared into my silver eyes.

I was about to tell them when Uncle Albus decided to speak.

"It is a very powerful being, Harry. Anna has a power that anyone would want on their side. You know for a fact that Voldemort is still out there. If anyone were to find out what she is, they would take her and there would be no way that we would be able to win this upcoming war."

"What is she, then?"

"A Soul Searcher is someone who can bring back the dead, Harry." I said in a small voice. "We can guide a soul back into the body, giving them life."

He gaped at me. "I thought nothing could bring back the dead."

"There are limits Harry. I must be around the body within the first 24 hours to be able to bring the soul back. If it is even one minute after the soul moves on."

"That is not the only thing Soul Searchers do though." Hermione spoke up, looking at me in a whole new light. "They have the power to make Soul Bonds which… well…"

"I can keep someone alive forever." I finish for her.

"That is why you were freaking out over the gift. You're scared someone is trying to win you over because of your power." Hermione said, figuring it all out.

I nod. "That is exactly why I came here in the first place, a wizard in Bulgaria figured out what I was."

"How did this happen?" Harry asked.

I shrug. "Many have theories about Soul Searchers. Some believe that we are a myth while others believe that we are beings who have lived before."

"And what do you think?" Hermione asked gently.

I smile sadly. "I've lived before."

Uncle Albus' face hardens. "She has. She is a major part of history."

"How?" Harry asked in a shaky voice.

I smile shakily. "I proved Tom Riddle could love."

"Tom Riddle?" Harry asked in bewilderment. "As in Lord Voldemort?"

I sigh. "Yes Harry. As in Lord Voldemort."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Anna's POV**

"That's impossible! Voldemort is incapable of love!" Harry protested. (Cookie if you get the reference-.-)

"I thought so too, Harry. Until I saw how he was with Anna here. You see Harry, Voldemort showed his love in different ways than a normal person would. While one would give a girl flowers he would stalk them from class to class. Asking them out on a date, he would kidnap them and spend the night with them, just talking." Uncle Albus said.

Harry looked at me with worry in his eyes. "He did this to you?"

I shrug. "I remember stuff about the past but when I do it is just a dream."

"So how can you be so sure that Voldemort is after Anna and not someone who just looks like her?" Harry questioned, making a great point.

Uncle Albus smiled slightly. "I was there when Anna was in school. I watched over her because she came to me when she was scared of Tom."

I nodded my head, remembering things that I had discovered in the past. "I remember him stalking me, hurting guys who showed even the slightest interest in me. He got rid of all my friends, leaving me nowhere to turn but him."

Hermione shivered. "Well isn't that just the best way to win someone's heart?" she said sarcastically.

I laughed and felt my looks turn back to normal. "You guys can't tell anyone about this, though."

They nod. "Obviously."

I smile and open my arms wide. "Come at me brothers!"

The roll their eyes and walk towards me, engulfing me in a hug. "If we have to…"

I stick out my tongue at them and pull away from the hug. "Now, if you guys would excuse me. I am going to hang out with Josh and Jordan."

Harry raised an eyebrow, his eyes showing anger. "Josh and Jordan?"

I nodded. "They're new friends in Ravenclaw. Sweetest pair of twins in the world."

They all raise an eyebrow, their eyes wide.

"You know that they are one of the cruelest prankers, right?" Hermione said in a worried voice. "They are up there with Fred and George."

I nodded. "I know! They are so nice to me though and since Fred and George aren't talking to me for some reason they have become my twins."

"They aren't talking to you?" Hermione said in a surprised voice. "That's strange considering… never mind."

I rolled my eyes and put my Phoenix on my shoulder. "I should probably name her… how about Belle? Do you like Belle?" I asked the bird and watched as she nuzzled my neck lovingly. "I'll take that as a yes."

I skip out the room, ignoring the fact that we had one of the most important talks of my life. "Good night to all. I'm not going to the common room. I think I'll sleep with Vicky tonight."

I knew Viktor would want to talk to me about all that happened.

"Good night, Anna!" they all shouted and I made my way to the Ravenclaw tower, not bothering to hear the anger in Harry's voice.

I turn to Belle. "Hey Belle?" she cocks her head to the side. "Can you hide in my bag for a while? I don't want anyone to see you." She nods and slips into my small carry-on bag. Thank god that she is small and not fully grown yet.

"Don't hate us cause we're happy! Don't hate us because we're beautiful! Don't hate us if we make you smile, we make you laugh or if we go an extra mile to make someone feel better on a really shitty day. If you're hearing what I'm saying then I want you to say I'm Gay!" I sang as I skipped to Ravenclaw, earning stares from those in the hall. I should be used to that, honestly, you are friends with one of the greatest Seeker's in the world and are the niece of the Head Master and everyone want to be your friend. Stuck up people.

"I knew I heard our favorite, fourth year!" Jordan said while pulling me into a hug.

"Bitch please, I'm your favorite person." I said while pulling away from the hug and hugging Josh.

"So how is the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts?" Josh teased as we walked to the Black Lake.

I rolled my eyes. Ever since we walked into a group of random boys talking about me being the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts they haven't shut up about it.

"I am doing well. I think I'm going to go and hang out with Vicky. To be honest we haven't talked that much lately." I say pouting. I missed my brothers.

"What are you going to do when they go back to Bulgaria?" Jordan asked, making a pretty valid point.

I shrugged. "Probably get a boyfriend to fill the hole in my heart." I said jokingly and watched as they rolled their hazel eyes at me.

I inspected them for a minute. They both had dark hair that way windblown but they pulled off the 'I-just-got-out-of-bed' look. They were tall, almost as tall as Fred and George. But they were definitely more muscular than them by far.

"How are you guys still single?" I asked, not a bit embarrassed.

They smile at me. "Do you know about magical twins?"

I shook my head and sat on a rock close to where the giant ship Vicky was staying on.

"Magical twins are different than muggle twins. Our magic is… connected. We can feel what each other are feeling and we can combine our magic to make us stronger. But when it comes to relationships we almost always like the same girl which causes such complications because we are different people. This is how triads are formed. But unfortunately most girls are creeped out by this."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? Because I swear A LOT of girls would be on your bones in two seconds if they knew what a triad was."

They laugh as a blush goes to their cheeks. "We kind of have our sights on a girl right now."

I smiled. "Let me help you! I was the perfect match maker at my school. Well most of the couples I got together were gay but that's not the point!"

They smile and ruffle my hair. "Its okay, Shorty. We want her to like us all on her own. Now go see your precious Viktor. Remember to use protection."

My eyes go wide and I swear that vomit crawls up my throat. "That is so gross I have no words to say to that. That's incestuous!"

They laugh and walk away, happily ignoring my gagging.

I shake my head and take out my wand. "Wingadrium Leviosa." I say and levitate myself onto the deck of the boat and touch the necklace that Vicky sent me a week ago.

_I'm here._

I feel the dragon scale heat up and I know he got the message. Soon, the door to the boat opens and Vicky comes out with nothing but pajama pants on. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

**"I'm gone for a short amount of time and you already turned into a cave man."**

He smiles and opens his arms and I run into them. **"I missed your stupid face."** I say while turning him around and jumping on his back.

He laughs**. "I can tell. But I know that you don't come to me unless something is the matter."**

My face falls right away. **"I told Hermione and Harry what I am."**

He stops dead in his tracks before turning into his room and putting a silencing and locking charm on the door. **"Do you think that is wise?"**

I nod with a sad smile before opening my carry on and bringing Belle out. **"I got her today."**

Viktor stared at Belle for what seemed like an eternity, making Belle scurry behind me.

**"You think he knows."** He says with a defeated smile on his face.

I nod. **"I know I'm going to dream about him tonight and I do not want Hermione to wake up scared because of this."**

He nods and pulls back the covers on his bed. **"Come in then."**

I smile and hop into the bed but groan and change my clothes into night clothes. **"Good night, Vicky." **I made a bed contraption out of a napkin and set Belle in it. **"Good night, Belle."**

He wraps his arm protectively around me.** "Good night, Anna."**

**_~*~A/N: I WAS GOING TO STOP HERE BUT THEN I SAW THAT I REACH 1,000 READS SO YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE! CONGRADULATIONS! ~*~_**

_The wind was cold this morning, causing me to shiver as I made my way to class._

_Everyone was staring at me again._

_"Can you believe what Tom told us?"_

_"He said that she was mental and could explode at any second."_

_"He told me that she had an STD from being a prostitute on the weekends."_

_I tried my hardest to ignore what people were saying but eventually I couldn't take it anymore and ran into the bathroom, tears running down my face._

_Everyone hated me here. Tom had told them millions upon millions of lies to get them to either be scared or disgusted by me. I had no one here. No one to talk to. No one to confide that Tom's stalking had gotten worse. No one to help me in my time of need._

_"You know this would be a lot easier if you just corporate." The deep voice of my tormentor said, echoing off the bathroom walls._

_I began to wipe away my tears, not letting him know that this isolation had been getting to me. "And what would happen then, Tom? You stalk me already. You lock me up at night just to make sure that I don't run away. What else do you want me to do? Bow down, kiss your feet, and proclaim you my king?"_

_He smiled a rare thing to be seen upon his handsome face. "That would be about right."_

_I turned at looked at him. As always he looked perfect. His dark fair was styled neatly, not a hair out of place and his blue eyes were devoid of emotion. It was not a surprise that no one could see through his mask. With a face like that, a brain like a genius, and perfect manors, he could have the world eating out of his palm._

_"I do not understand what I did to get your attention. I hate you. I back talk you. I even tried to hit you once. Why do you keep torturing me?!" I scream, letting the pressure of the past few months show through. "What must I do to get you to leave me alone?!"_

_He walked up to me until my back was against the sink and only an inch between our bodies. His hard blue eyes stared into my green ones, for once showing me emotion that I had never thought I would see in them._

_"Love me, Anna. Don't talk to men. Don't talk to women. Don't need anyone but me." He whispered as he stroked my cheek lovingly._

_I pulled back from him as much as I could. "Why should I love someone who doesn't love me back? You said yourself that you are the child of a love potion. You know as well as I do that you can't love."_

_His glaze hardened. "Why can't you just do as I say?!" he hissed at me and brought his hands to my neck, cutting off my air supply. "What do I have to do to get you to depend on me? To see no one but me? To have you call me your lord?"_

_I felt myself being lifted off the ground as I tried desperately to remove his hands._

_"Why can't you just do as your told, Anna? Why must you make me mark your beautiful skin? Hurt you because you don't listen? Why must you make me want to break you?" he asked in a helpless voice as black began to fade my vision._

_"Why must you make me weak?" was the last thing I heard before the world faded from my vision._

_I soul was floating above my body, looking down at the scene before me._

_Tom was still talking to himself, not taking notice that I had passed on._

_"Why do you make me hurt you?" he asked one time before releasing me. As my body fell to the ground, he looked at it with disgust. "Get off the ground, it's disgusting in here."_

_When I didn't answer or move he threw a swift kick to my ribs, making me wince even though I couldn't feel it._

_"I said get up, Anna."_

_His eyes grew wide as he realized what happened and kneeled next to my body. "Rennervate." He whispered as he pointed his wand at my body. "Come on, Anna. Wake up. I didn't mean it." He said in a panicked tone as he shook my body, trying to wake me up._

_"No, Anna!" he shouted as he began to do CPR._

**_I guess he was part muggle after all._**

_I watched as he suffered the pain that I had to suffer for the past two years. I was disgusted that I wasn't sad by the tears that flowed down his usual emotionless face. I honestly didn't care what happened to this boy._

_From the hitting to the torture, everything he did was beyond forgiveness._

_"I loved you, Anna. I tried to show you but you were just so damn stubborn." And with that he ran his wand over my body and I watched as it vanished, leaving no trace that I had even died there just a few minutes ago._

_"I will find you again." He whispered before ridding himself of tears and walking out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened._

_I sighed as I felt myself being sucked into a small vortex._

**_I guess this is what death feels like…_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Filler**

**Anna's POV**

**"Anna, wake up!" **A familiar voice said, causing me to wake with a start. Cold sweat was dripping down my forehead, causing my hair to stick to my face, my palms were clammy and my breath was coming in short pants.

I look at Vicky who had a worried look on his face.

My eyes watered as I felt him pull me into his arms. **"He killed me last time, Vicky. Even though he said he loved me, he killed me."** I whispered, my voice shaking in fear**. "I don't know what to do. What if he finds me again?"**

Vicky shushed me and began to rock me back and forth as if I was a baby in need of calming down. And I guess in a way he was right.

Tears began to roll down my face as I buried my head in his shoulder. **"I'm scared, Vicky. I don't want to die again."**

He looks at me, his brown eyes hard. **"I will not let you die, Anna. I swear it."**

I smile and lay back down, noticing the sunlight that was shining outside**. "I have to go meet Charlie today."**

He raised an eyebrow. **"Who is this Charlie?"**

I smiled at him and pinched his cheek. **"No need for the macho man act, Vicky. He's one of the Weasley's that became my friend over the summer. I think something is wrong because he has only written me once since I have been here and it was to tell me to meet him in the forest with Harry and Hagrid."**

Vicky threw me an unsure look before nodding. **"As long as you report to me right after, agreed?"**

I nod and begin to get out of bed. **"Is my spare closet still in here? It's the weekend and looks sunny outside. I was thinking of wearing a dress."**

Viktor rolled his eyes before waving his wand and showing me where my closet was. **"I knew you would come to me at least three times before we left."**

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked into my closet looking for the perfect outfit for the one of few sunny days here in England.

My eyes browsed over many different colored outfits before it fell on the one that I wanted to wear. It was a crème white with a brown leather belt around the waist. It was a turtle neck with a short sleeve and went down to mid-thigh, showing my legs but not my girls. I paired this with a pair of white converse and got dressed quickly.

I performed a quick cleansing spell on me and walked out. I decided against any makeup because I didn't want it to seem that I was dressing up for someone.

When I got out of the closet, Vicky was already waiting for me and ready to go.

I cross my arms over my chest. **"Forgetting something?"**

He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion**. "No, what?"**

I rolled my eyes. **"Belle? Come on babe. We're going to show you off today!"**

Belle flew onto my shoulder and nuzzled my face lovingly. I smiled in joy and scratched her head, happy that Purple Phoenix's age slower than regular one.

I took Vicky's arm (he was ever the gentlemen) instead of jumping on his back like usual and we walked out to the deck of the ship where many were just hanging out.

**"Anna!"** Steven's voice rang out as he ran towards us with a smile on his face. **"I didn't know that you stayed over last night."**

I smiled. **"Ya I did. Had a nightmare and couldn't sleep without my bro."**

His eyes grew wide as he took in Belle's appearance on my shoulder**. "Is that a purple Phoenix?"** he reached out to pet her and she drew back.

I smiled at him**. "Yes, she is. She is a little shy so don't take it to heart."**

He smiled slightly and walked away to go talk to other people.

Vicky took my hand and made sure I didn't fall as we made our way off the ship. **"What would I do without you?"** I asked dramatically as we made onto shore.

**"Probably be raped a good 20 times."** He said jokingly.

I glare at him and hit his shoulder. **"I have good judgment!"**

He rolled his eyes at me. **"Sure you do."**

"Anna!" I heard familiar voices shout and came face to face with Harry and Hermione.

I smiled. "Speak in English."

I hugged them both, noticing that Ron was being a total stalker and looking around the corner, trying not to be seen but only failing due to his bright hair. "Hey guys! You know Vicky."

He nodded at them both but his eyes didn't sway off of Hermione. "I am not yet familiar with their names."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him towards Hermione. "Hermione, Viktor, Viktor, Hermione. Now go along and hang out me and Harry have a meeting with Hagrid, right?" I said while giving Harry a 'you-better-agree-or-else-I-will-kill-you'.

He got the meaning and right away agreed. "Ya, we have a very important meeting that is… well, important."

I rolled my eyes at his lying and dragged him away by the arm, leaving a blushing Hermione and happy Viktor behind. "Good job Harry!" I said sarcastically. "If you were lying for your life you would have been dead the moment you opened your mouth."

He rolled his eyes. "That was on the spot. A lie needs to be thought out and practiced to be perfect."

"That is so not true. Most lies are thought of on the spot. People don't plan lies." I say as we made our way into the castle.

"So what is the reason that you're dressed up?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by other voices.

"She dressed up for us of course." George and Fred said while hugging me between them.

I cross my arms over my chest and scowl in their direction. "Says the ones who have been ignoring me."

"Precisely the reason you should remove your hands from her person." Two more voices said and I turned to see Josh and Jordan, glaring at Fred and George.

George and Fred's hold tightened on me and they gave fake smiles at them. "Jared and James, always such a pleasure to see you."

Josh and Jordan glared at them. "Frank and Gerome, always the non-pleasure. Now, if you could please let go of Anna so me, her, and Harry of course can go and do some research in the library, you know the place where you never go?"

I look to Harry for help and he leaned back against a wall and smirked in my direction. I glared at him and went back to the awkward situation that I was now in.

"Um, you guys I actually wanted to hang out with Harry today because he and I have detention…" I said awkwardly and watched as their faces smiled.

"Its fine, Anna. Owl us later." Josh and Jordan said as they walked away with a wink and a glare in Fred and George's direction.

"Can I ask you something Anna?" Fred said as he let me go from the hug.

I nodded and watched as he scratched the back of his head. "Are you part Veela?"

I glare at him and watch as George face palms. "She hates Veelas. Why would she hate herself?"

I smile at George. "Good job, George! You remembered!"

He turns red and grabs Fred's arm. "Don't we have that thing we have to do, Fred?"

Fred looks at him confused. "We didn't have-oof" he said as George 'subtly' hit him in the stomach "oh that thing."

"Ya, we have to go! See you later, Anna!"

I look to Harry with a confused look on my face.

"What just happened?"

He just laughs at me and drags me to the library, ignoring my question.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Cat is Out of the Bag**

**Anna's POV**

I groaned and banged my head against the desk in the library, earning an 'sshhh' from the librarian.

"Harry we need to go and eat and then go with Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest. I am dying for a banana…" (A/N: I really am craving a banana :( no one wants to get me one though…)

He groans and slams the books shut. "I don't have time for that! I have to get more information on what the first task could be!" he whisper shouts and goes back to his book.

I glare at him and gather my things. "Well, I am going to eat. When you decide to stop acting like a crack head Hermione on her period with a stick stuck up her ass, talk to me."

He sighs and puts his book down. "Anna…"

I hold up my hand and begin to walk out the library. "I don't want to hear it."

I stomp my way to the kitchens, for once happy that Josh and Jordan showed me every nook and cranny that was in this castle, despite the sleepless night.

I walk up to the portrait and tickle the pear, causing it to laugh and open for me. I look at all the small house elves running around and smile when they all look at me with wide smiles.

They all huddle together and push one to the front of their group. He looks around nervously with his hands behind his back. I smile at him and watch as a blush forms on his leathery cheeks.

"Hello, miss. My name is Dobby and I will be serving you, today." He says and does a small bow.

I smile at him and pull him into a hug. "You are the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

He turns red once again and shuffles his feet. "What can I get the pretty misses?"

"How about a hot chocolate, a banana, a toaster straddle, and a glass of milk, please?"

His eyes widen and he jumps up and down. "Misses are so kind as to ask please of Dobby. I will be right back with your order."

I smile and just stand there, not really knowing what to do while they get my food ready.

"There is a place for you to wait, you know." A familiar voice said from a corner of the kitchen.

I raise an eyebrow and walked to the small common area where he was sitting. "Why are you here by yourself, Mr. Real Hogwarts Champion?"

Cedric smiled at me and gestured for me to sit down on the small couch near the fire. "You're not mad because of that, right?" he ruffles his hair nervously.

I shrug. "Harry knows who's there for him and who's not. As long as you don't encourage it, I have nothing against you."

"Good because I couldn't stand you being mad at me. I had enough of a mad Anna for a life time." He smiled his heart breaking smile and waited until I had been served my 'dinner' to speak. "So have you found something on the first task?"

I shook my head and took a drink of my hot chocolate. "Not yet but we are trying. There's no way in hell that I am going to let the three of you guys go in there unarmed."

"Just the three?"

I nodded. "Fleur could get eaten by the giant squid, digested and eaten by merpeople for all I acre."

He smiled gently at me, trying not to laugh, and drank his fancy shmancy tea. "I never got to thank you, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you have to thank me for?"

"You know what." He growled playfully.

I tapped my finger against my chin, messing with him. "Actually I don't maybe you should remind me."

He glares and pulls out his wand before pointing at the space in front of us. "This."

I laugh as a picture of him the summer I went to visit pops up.

He groans and puts his head in his hands. "Stop laughing! I was going through my awkward phase then!"

I took a good look at the picture of the summer that I met him; the summer before he became Hogwarts Heartthrob. His hair was as messy as it is now but what drew a person's eyes away from his face were the giant glasses on his face and the wizard equivalent of braces.

I giggle and ruffle his hair. "You were still cute back then… I just…buffed up the edges. But that look with your still cocky attitude had to go. You had to rock both." I said in an extremely girly voice as I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "Amazing what a few spells for teeth and eyes can do, can't it?"

"Yes." He said dramatically as he fell to his knees. "What would I have done without the great Anna when she fixed me because I was a 'cocky nerd'?"

I laugh and look at the time. I stand up, taking my banana with me. "Sorry to cut our heart to heart short, Ceddy but I have to go and do some… homework."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You really need to come up with a different excuse, you use that one every time."

I smile sheepishly and look down at my uneaten toaster straddle. "Would you mind eating that and the milk? I think I need to lay off the sweets for a while."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up Anna, your perfect the way you are."

I roll my eyes and walk out the kitchen with a wave. I have to go and see Charlie.

"Hi, Hagrid!" I shouted once I was within hearing distance of the friendly giant.

He smiled at me. "Hi, Annabelle!" he said my full name, causing me to wince. "Where's Harry? I was told that he was going to be coming as well."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "He decided to skip because he had some studying to do. Are we waiting for anyone else?"

Hagrid nodded and pointed to two familiar redheads who were running in our direction.

"Anna!" Fred said in a fake surprised voice. "I did not expect to see you here."

"Nope, didn't know at all." George said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at both of them and pulled them into a hug. "Whatever you say. Can we go now Hagrid? Charlie said for me to go with you and I wanna see if he is in the forest."

"Charlie wrote to you?!" the twins shouted in shock.

I raised an eyebrow as we began to walk into the forest. "What's so shocking about that?"

They're faces went hard as stone, a rare occurrence for the Weasley twins.

"Charlie never writes us unless it's necessary. He's the strong silent type that one." They both flocked to my side as we went deeper into the forest. "Stay close there's a lot of creatures in these woods that we don't know about."

I resist the urge to scuff at Charlie being strong and silent but I nod and scoot closer to them. I was afraid. Who wouldn't be? Harry told me how To-Voldemort was in these woods along with that giant spider that tried to have his/her children eat them.

"Stop!" Hagrid said suddenly and crouched down. We all automatically followed his lead and crouched as well. "Would you look at that?" he said in awe.

We all crawled forward a little and gasped at the sight in front of us. It was a unicorn.

Its fur was the purest white and seemed to shine as if it was a pearl. Its horn seemed like pure crystal sticking out of its head.

I felt a familiar pull in my chest and smiled. "Chelsea." I whispered and stood up. The others tried hard to get me to get down again but I resisted and began to slowly walk towards the unicorn.

I held out my hand gently and smiled. "Chelsea, hey girl."

The unicorn neighed and trotted up to me, leaving the others in a state of shock. I felt the bond that flowed between us as I touched her forehead lightly. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

She neighed and nudged my shoulder with her head.

I laughed lightly and hugged her, remembering the day that I did a Soul Bond on her. She was weak, ill beyond help. I found her on the edge of the forest and healed her but had to perform the Soul Bond in order to keep her alive.

I heard Hagrid gasp in shock and stand up, scaring Chelsea back away into the forest and making me pout. His face turned hard as he stared at me intensily.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere." He said in a stone cold voice.

I smiled gently and stayed where I was. "You recognize me now, Hagrid?"

I ignored the twins as they looked between us in confusion and kept my eyes on the giant in front of me that Tom blamed the Chamber of Secrets on.

"You were always with him. I saw the way he looked at you. The way he followed you around like a lost puppy." He spat out in disgust.

I held in the tears as I remembered the things he spoke about. "You know what I am then…"

He nodded solumly. "You're a Soul Searcher."

The twins gasped and looked at me in a whole new light. I ignored their stare and began to slowly walk towards Hagrid. "You know I had nothing to do with blaming you, right Hagrid? I couldn't talk to people. He controlled my every move. I had no one to turn to."

He looked at me in disgust. "You could have gone to Dumbledore you could have."

I sighed in frustration. "You think I didn't? You think I liked being controlled? I tried to Hagrid! Dumbledore said he would keep an eye on me and he did! Tom killed me and you know deep in your heart that that is true!"

They all stared at me with wide eyes and I sighed. "I guess we're all having a meeting because there is no way that I am going to tell everyone at different times."

And with that I walked out of the forest, hearing whispers from the twins asking if I was really a Soul Searcher.

The cat is out of the bag…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Anna's POV**

I sighed and sat down in one of Uncle Albus' fluffy chairs as I waited for everyone to come.

"It's okay, Anna." Hermione said while nervously biting her finger nails. "Just think of it as coming out that you're gay."

I look at her in shock along with Harry. "Hermione, I think we should stop seeing each other. I think I'm rubbing off on you."

She smiled softly at me,. "I don't think its you that's rubbing off on me."

I raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Are you talking about a certain Bulgarian that I may or may not know?"

She smiled shyly and right when she was about to talk, everyone that was important to me walked through the doors.

"Later." She mouthed.

I nod and look around at who came. Viktor of course came and sat near me right away, Harry was on my other side, the Weasley's were here minus Ron (because he was still being a douche). I smiled at Bill then glared at Charlie. I would talk to him after this. I saw Fred and George sit in the farthest seats away from me, causing me to wince in hurt. I signaled Ginny to sit next to Harry (Wink Wink). I didn't care if Harry like Cho at the moment, him and Ginny were meant to be together and make awesome Hinny or Garry babies. Hermione was obviously on the other side, thanks to my awesome matchmaking s b bb Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley gave me a small smile and walked to the other side of the table.

I took in a deep breath and looked around the room at thouse who were staring at me. I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it. I looked at Viktor thankfully and leaned on his shoulder, him giving me strength.

I heard Uncle Albus come in and close my eyes, not wanting to go through this again so soon.

"Some of you know why we're here and others don't." Uncle Albus said, dramatically as always. "I will not waste time on beating around the bush. We are all here because it was recently discovered that Anna is a Soul Searcher."

I heard most people in the room gasp and buried my head further into Viktor's shoulder.

"It was discovered by people who aren't a threat but we decided to let those important to Anna so we don't have to go through this over and over in order to let everyone know."

"Not meaning to be rude or anything Albus." Mrs. Weasley said. "But why is a Bulgarian student here. Was it not a person in Bulgaria who found out what she was? Maybe they had an… informant."

This caused my head to snap up and glare at Mrs. Weasley. I held onto Vicky's hand tight, hoping to come him down. I knew his eyes were flashing with anger because his voice was shaking.

"You all do not understand the relationship that Anna and I have."

"You do not need to explain yourself, Viktor." Uncle Albus interrupted in a soft voice.

Viktor turned to glare at him before turning to those who were staring at him in shock.

"Anna and I have a Soul Bond."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Anna's POV**

I groaned and watched as everyone looked at us in shock. "Oh get over it. It was something that was necessary at the time."

"And tell me Anna, how you find it necessary to make someone immortal?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a whisper shout.

I took a deep breath and squeezed Viktor's hand to remain calm. "That is between me and Viktor and none of your business."

She glared at me but pushed it no further.

I ignored the rest of the conversation and was brought back to the day that I had saved Viktor.

_Everything was dark outside, despite it being three in the afternoon._

_"Come on, Anna!" Viktor tried to convince me. "I have never been flying during a storm before! And I don't want to go by myself."_

_My twelve year old self bit my lip anxiously. "I don't know Vicky…"_

_He rolled his eyes at me. "If you don't come then I'm just going to go by myself."_

_I growled and grabbed a jacket. "Come on then."_

_I watched from the stands as he continued to chase the snitch, no matter how much I shouted at him that we had to go inside._

_"Viktor come on! The storm is too strong!" I shouted as the wind got faster and wipped my hood off my face, causing my wet hair to smack my face._

_"No! I have to get the snitch!" he shouted, his eyes going to my face for a few seconds._

_"Viktor!" I shouted as I watch him look back ahead, only to wreck into the side of the castle, the gargoyles stabbing his side._

_I watch as he fell to the ground, causing me to sob and run to him. The storm was getting worse, the field beneath my feet was breaking, causing me to stumble and fall in the mud many times before I actually reach his body._

_I kneeled by his body and flipped him around so his face was no longer in the mud. I brush back his hair and reach out with my magic to feel if he was still alive._

_My eyes filled with tears as I didn't feel his magic fill his body any more. _

_I look up at the sky and begin to debate._

_Saving him would mean that I had to tell him what I was. Was I ready for that?_

_The simple answer was that I had to no matter if I had to tell him or not. He was my brother, my protector, the person I told everything to…_

_I placed my hand over his heart and began to search through the souls in the air looking for his. I felt the familiar pull in my chest once I came to a clearing where Viktor was sitting with his head in his hands. Everything was slightly foggy as I kneeled next to him and hugged him._

_He looked up at me and burst into tears at my image. "Are you dead too? I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I should have-"_

_I cut him off my placing my hand over his mouth, shutting him up. "I'm not dead, Viktor but I need you to follow me."_

_His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why would I follow you? The only way we can leave is if you were…" his eyes widened._

_I nodded and smiled sadly. "Soul Searcher."_

I gasped as I came back to the room, having everyone staring at me in worry. I didn't have much time until I was pulled into another memory against my will.

_I was in a dark room again. The air was moist, causing me to instantly regret breathing it in. I knew better than to try and move my body because I knew that it was bound by invisible rope._

_"You're up again, I see." Tom's voice echoed through the room, causing me to stiffen._

_I sighed and nodded, knowing the pain he would bring to me now that I was at his mercy._

_"Lumos Maxima." I heard him whisper and was met with his face less than a foot away._

_He smiled at me, causing me to go into shock. It's still so weird to see any emotion on his face._

_"I knew you wanted to spend time with me." He said and put my head into his lap and began to stroke my hair._

_"This is the Chamber of Secrets, you know." He spoke as if I could talk to him. "You're the first person I've brought here. The only person I can trust with all my secrets."_

**Ya because I have no one to talk to.**

_"I wish I could spend time with you without you being a petulant child." He sighed as if I caused him the greatest pain ever. This managed to piss me off, causing me to struggle against the invisible bonds._

_"Not ah ah!" he said while playfully shaking his finger back and forth. "There is a monster in these Chambers that only listens to me. You don't want me to set it on you, do you?"_

_I stopped moving, fear spreading through my body._

_Tom laughed coldly. "That's what I thought." He began to stroke my face, gently, slowly, taking in every curve and line on my face._

_"Why must something so beautiful be so disobedient?" he leaned down to my face, taking in every detail._

**If Tom wasn't such a murderous sociopath, I might have thought this gesture romantic.**

_He continued to look down from my eyes to my lips, looking as if he was just discovering something new. "I now understand why others do useless things." He whispered and pushed my hair out of my face._

_My eyes widened._

_He's not going to is he?..._

_He wouldn't…_

_He has no emotions…_

_That was when Tom first kissed me…_

**Viktor's POV (Didn't expect that did you?)**

"Get away from her!" I shouted as I brought Anna's frozen body close to mine, holding her close.

"Don't move closer to her." Dumbledore said as he cautioned everyone away from me, like the smart man he is.

I picked up Anna and brought us to a secure corner in Dumbledore's office. "She does this when she is stressed. She gets lost in her memories." I whispered as I tried to get her white eyes to go back to their normal green.

"Viktor? Let me help." Harry spoke in a pleading voice, causing me to look at him. I glare at him, causing him to flinch.

"I know you are her brother by blood Harry, and take no offense to this but you hardly know her."

Harry's face fell and everyone else's formed into shocked.

I pulled Anna's form closer and began to stroke her hair, hoping she would wake up soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Viktor's POV**

Anna had been out for two hours now; most had left, leaving only a few people in the room.

The shorter, buffer Weasley who I had never met before along with one that had an earring and long hair; Harry was still here along with the little red head girl and Hermione, whom I had told to go to bed multiple times.

"Who are you two?" I asked as I pulled Anna closer, protectively.

Their eyes widened and they all seemed hesitant to answer.

"My name is Bill and this is Charlie."

I raised an eyebrow at Charlie. "You were the one that Anna was trying to meet. Why?"

His face turned red and he looked at Harry and me. "To tell her what the first task is. But now that you are here, I will just tell you. You guys, the first task is dragons."

My mouth flew open in shock and I looked down at Anna before back at Charlie, my temper rising. "Are you trying to tell me that you were going to let Anna go into the Forbidden Forest to tell her that dragons were the first task?"

He shook his head. "She likes dragons. I was going to show them to her."

I took a deep breath, surprising my anger as much as I could. "You were going to let her be near something that could kill her by breathing on her?"

Charlie's face grew panicked. "I never thought of it like that."

**"Vicky, calm your hormones!"** a familiar voice said as I felt a smack to the back of my head.

My eyes widened and I looked down at Anna, who had finally woken up.

**Anna's POV**

_"Do you like her?" Tom asked while stroking my hair, allowing his snake to roam over my body randomly._

_"She's my pet." He said lovingly as he stroked her head._

_"Really, I would have never guessed that." I said sarcastically._

_He glared at me, his icy blue eyes flashing red for a second, before sighing. "Why must you always make me discipline you? You act like a disobedient puppy. Crucio."_

_I bit my tongue, not giving him the satisfaction of hearing me scream._

_"Don't hold in your screams, love." He whispered. "I love it when that sweet music fills my ears…"_

My head was pounding and I resisted the urge to groan in pain. I always hated it when I got lost in my memories.

"You were going to let her be near something that kill her by breathing on her?!" I heard Vicky's familiar tremble with anger.

"I never thought of it like that." Wait, Charlie?!

**"Vicky, calm your hormones**!" I shouted as I smacked him in the back of the head.

**"Anna?"** he whispered before pulling me into a hug**. "You had me worried sick! I no longer want you hanging around with those Weasley's anymore! They are all unfit for your presence, look what they did!"** He said dramatically while stroking my head as if I was a cat.

**"Be nice! They are very nice people and just get defensive under threatening circumstances."**

He scoffed. **"Whatever."** He buried his head in my neck like the overgrown puppy he was.

Bill and Charlie were looking at us with wide eyes.

I smiled at them and drew them in for a hug. "I missed you guys!"

I pulled back and glared at Charlie before continuously hitting him on the head. "Why the hell weren't you writing me?!"

"Anna!" Charlie shouted in shock as he tried to dodge my hits, leaving the others laughing.

"No, Charlie! You had me worried to death! I thought I did something wrong!"

He grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides. "I couldn't write to you because I was tempted to tell you what the first task was!"

I stuck out my bottom lip. "You didn't have to tell me, Charlie. I missed your stupid face."

He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you too."

The moment however was ruined by Vicky pushing his way between us. "Hands off my sister, Weasley."

Charlie raised an eyebrow but moved back none the less.

"So tell us what's going to happen now…" Bill said, trying to break the glaring contest between Vicky and Charlie.

I sigh and get ready to tell the people who had not abandoned me the story of my 'life'.

"She will not be answering questions for a while." Vicky said as he threw me over his shoulder, causing me to squeak in surprise. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a sister to take care of."

And despite me banging on his back and me cursing him out in Bulgarian, Vicky walked out of the room, leaving its occupants in shock.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Anna's POV**

"God damn it Vicky!" I shouted as I pounded on his back. "Let me down."

Vicky sighed and put me down but not before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "You had me so scared, Annie." He said in a voice that sounded like a wounded child. "You haven't had one of those episodes in a while and I was panicking. I don't like that you were stressing out so much that that happened. I don't like that you're so called 'friends' abandoned you. I don't like that after this year is done I am hardly going to see you. I don't like that I am worried about you all the time. And I don't like the way you are going to be getting with other guys once I'm gone. And I don't like that I'm scared I'm going to be replaced by Harry. You're MY sister. No one else's."

I sighed and stroked Vicky's head as he buried his face in my shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about Vicky. You are my brother even if we are not related by blood. You will always come first over any guy and you know that. But you have to learn how to share. Harry is my brother too. I know you are used to getting all the attention, Mr. Stingy but you know that is going to have to change soon."

"No." he protested like a child and held onto me harder.

I sigh and try to pull myself away from him. "Vicky, you know that no one will ever replace you right?"

He nods into my neck slowly.

"Then why are you so afraid?"

He groaned and sat down on a rock, just on the edge of the Black Lake. "I'm scared because you were always the girl I needed in my life. I never needed anyone before you. You felt the same right?"

I nodded and gestured him to continue.

"I just… I think I might actually like someone and I'm scared that it might happen to you too." He said nervously while twiddling his thumbs.

I smiled at Viktor. No matter how big and tough he acted he was still like a little child, craving approval from others.

"Hermione is a very nice girl. It would be hard not to fall for her." I said with a fake wiseness in my voice.

His eyes widened at me. "How did you know it was her?"

"I see the way you look at her." I said with a shrug. "I've known you all my life. One would assume that I know a little something from that experience."

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "So you don't mind?"

I laughed and hugged him back. "Unlike some people, I know how to share. Now, I am not going to sleep with you tonight because I need to clear my head."

He nodded and headed towards the ship. "Oh and Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"The first task is dragons and if another guy touches you I will know. So no funny business."

I scrunched my face up in confusion. "I have no idea where that came from. All the guys I know are friends."

He shook his head at me and continued onto the boat. "You're so blind, Anna."

I shrugged and made my way up to the castle. "Ugh! Stupid boys making me walk all the way back to the castle."

"Some say that talking to yourself is a sign of madness."

I turn and look at a boy who had pale blond hair, leaning against the wall with a relaxed look on his face.

"Some also say that it's rude to eavesdrop." I said as I leaned across the opposite wall with my arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. Here I was taking a nice walk to clear my head and I walk into one of the cheesiest conversations I've ever heard. I thought it was rehearsed."

I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Ya, well he's a jealous one that one."

_Squawk!_

I turn away from the boy, seeing Belle fly towards me. She landed on my shoulder softly and nuzzled my face. I guess Vicky isn't the only one getting jealous today.

"Is that a Purple Pheonix?" he asked in awe.

I nodded with a small smiled on my face. "Meet Belle. Belle this is…" I trailed off, not knowing his name.

He smirked in my direction. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Anna's POV**

"Belle, I guess this Draco Malfoy." I said as I gestured to the boy in front of me.

He tilted his head to the side. "You know my name, yet I don't know yours."

I smirked. "It's-"

"Anna!" voices echoed down the hall along with pounding footsteps.

"Ya that." I said with a sigh and watched as Harry, Charlie, and Bill come running to me.

"Is he bothering you?" Harry said while coming to my left side protectively and Bill and Charlie on my right, glaring at Draco.

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "No, we were just talking. You guys know each other?"

They relaxed a fraction of an inch but didn't say a word.

I look at them in confusion before I turn to Draco. "I'll see you later Draco, I have to make sure that these idiots make it back to the tower without dying."

He rolls his eyes while glaring at my brother before flashing me a smirk. "Oh, I'll definitely see you around Anna." He gently grabbed my hand and kissed it, causing the twins to freeze in their spots.

And with that he walked away.

I bit my lip, holding in a giggle and tuck a hair behind my ear. No one had ever kissed my hand before. It was a cute gesture.

"You better sanitize that hand." Harry said while grabbing my hand and practically pulling me away.

I pout. "Why? A cute guy just kissed it, I think that's going backwards don't you think?"

The all scoffed as they dragged me towards the kitchen.

"You think THAT is cute?" Charlie said with a disgusted face.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Malfoy is a dirt bag, that's what you're missing." Harry hissed as he made me sit in the waiting area of the kitchen while he went to go and ask the house elves for dinner.

I turn to Bill and Charlie who were busy staring at Belle on my shoulder.

"Is that-?"

"Yes, she's a purple Pheonix. Isn't that right girl?" I cooed as I stroked her head, causing her to hum in enjoyment.

"Where did you get her?" Bill asked as he examined her closely.

"I honestly don't know. She came in a package one day and I couldn't get rid of her because she's my familiar and she'll die without me."

Charlie sighed. "Anna, what are you planning to do?"

I look at him with fake innocence. "What do you mean?"

Bill looked at me with wide eyes. "Anna, you know that you aren't safe, considering your… past? And what you are."

I sigh and watch as Harry brings in dinner and sits down, listening to the conversation.

"Would it be bad if I said I was going to go with the flow?"

Charlie's face turned red. "Anna, you have to be joking right now! You-know-who is out to get you and make you his 'Dark Queen' and you want to 'go with the flow'!"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" Harry asked in a calm voice, obviously trying to cut the tension in the room.

I sigh and lean back onto the couch. "You guys don't understand what I went through with To- You Know Who. I am tired of being scared of him. I'm tired of trying to depend on others to help protect me from him. Things between us are different than others might think. Everyone knows he was in love with me but you guys don't understand his terms of loving someone."

Bill sits back and nibbles on a biscuit. "Explain it to us then."

I shake my head. "It's not that simple."

"Anna, we want to help you and we can't until we fully understand the situation." Bill said while giving me a comforting look.

I sigh and nod. "I will but you guys have to promise me that if I start to get lost in my memories to splash water on me or something. I don't want a repeat about what happened earlier."

They all nod and wait patiently for me to begin…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… (JK I'm going to put her memory in this chapter!)

_It was Valentine's Day, supposedly one of the most romantic days of the year. Pink and purple hearts and flowers fell from the walls and couples were either giving each other gifts or snogging in corners._

_I was in the library as always, trying to stay away from human interaction. I liked it in the library. It was always quiet and I wasn't ridiculed with horrible rumors as I always was._

_Suddenly, a small paper rose flew over to me and hovered before me, causing me to look around suspiciously. No one was around, so I grabbed it, thinking about what harm it could do._

_It blossomed and inside were tiny words that caught my eye._

**"Our normal place.**

**Be late and suffer the consequences.**

**~Tom"**

_My breath caught in my throat, causing me to almost choke. It was Valentine's Day; surely he would have other girls who were head over heels in love with him, trying to give him presents?_

_I gathered up my things and began to run towards the girl's bathroom on the second floor, where I knew he would be waiting for me._

_When I got there my face was flushed and I was out of breath._

_"Eager to see me?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he took in my attire._

_I flushed in anger but played it off as more of an embarrassed blush. I had learned through the years to just do as he says. It irritated me that I had been reduced to nothing but a lap dog but it was either that or dying. I would rather live._

_He smiled an excited smile at me, which honestly scared me to death. "I have a present for you."_

_My eyebrows rose to my hair line. I never pictured Tom as one to give gifts on Valentine's Day._

_He pulled me around the large circular sink and I held in a scream. Lying before me was Myrtle, her big brown eyes glassed over and unmoving. I froze where I was in shock._

_"Don't you like it? I know it's only something small considering all the nasty muggles and mudbloods but today one and tomorrow the world." Tom said in a happy voice as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, looking at Myrtle's dead body in excitement. "I am doing this for us; to make a better world for our family."_

_That was the first moment I cried in front of Tom. Sure, he thought it was happy tears but to me I was crying for my lost future, the thought of being happy, my own family, and ever living in peace again. _

_Everything was lost…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Anna's POV**

"Belle, I guess this Draco Malfoy." I said as I gestured to the boy in front of me.

He tilted his head to the side. "You know my name, yet I don't know yours."

I smirked. "It's-"

"Anna!" voices echoed down the hall along with pounding footsteps.

"Ya that." I said with a sigh and watched as Harry, Charlie, and Bill come running to me.

"Is he bothering you?" Harry said while coming to my left side protectively and Bill and Charlie on my right, glaring at Draco.

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "No, we were just talking. You guys know each other?"

They relaxed a fraction of an inch but didn't say a word.

I look at them in confusion before I turn to Draco. "I'll see you later Draco, I have to make sure that these idiots make it back to the tower without dying."

He rolls his eyes while glaring at my brother before flashing me a smirk. "Oh, I'll definitely see you around Anna." He gently grabbed my hand and kissed it, causing the twins to freeze in their spots.

And with that he walked away.

I bit my lip, holding in a giggle and tuck a hair behind my ear. No one had ever kissed my hand before. It was a cute gesture.

"You better sanitize that hand." Harry said while grabbing my hand and practically pulling me away.

I pout. "Why? A cute guy just kissed it, I think that's going backwards don't you think?"

The all scoffed as they dragged me towards the kitchen.

"You think THAT is cute?" Charlie said with a disgusted face.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Malfoy is a dirt bag, that's what you're missing." Harry hissed as he made me sit in the waiting area of the kitchen while he went to go and ask the house elves for dinner.

I turn to Bill and Charlie who were busy staring at Belle on my shoulder.

"Is that-?"

"Yes, she's a purple Pheonix. Isn't that right girl?" I cooed as I stroked her head, causing her to hum in enjoyment.

"Where did you get her?" Bill asked as he examined her closely.

"I honestly don't know. She came in a package one day and I couldn't get rid of her because she's my familiar and she'll die without me."

Charlie sighed. "Anna, what are you planning to do?"

I look at him with fake innocence. "What do you mean?"

Bill looked at me with wide eyes. "Anna, you know that you aren't safe, considering your… past? And what you are."

I sigh and watch as Harry brings in dinner and sits down, listening to the conversation.

"Would it be bad if I said I was going to go with the flow?"

Charlie's face turned red. "Anna, you have to be joking right now! You-know-who is out to get you and make you his 'Dark Queen' and you want to 'go with the flow'!"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" Harry asked in a calm voice, obviously trying to cut the tension in the room.

I sigh and lean back onto the couch. "You guys don't understand what I went through with To- You Know Who. I am tired of being scared of him. I'm tired of trying to depend on others to help protect me from him. Things between us are different than others might think. Everyone knows he was in love with me but you guys don't understand his terms of loving someone."

Bill sits back and nibbles on a biscuit. "Explain it to us then."

I shake my head. "It's not that simple."

"Anna, we want to help you and we can't until we fully understand the situation." Bill said while giving me a comforting look.

I sigh and nod. "I will but you guys have to promise me that if I start to get lost in my memories to splash water on me or something. I don't want a repeat about what happened earlier."

They all nod and wait patiently for me to begin…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… (JK I'm going to put her memory in this chapter!)

_It was Valentine's Day, supposedly one of the most romantic days of the year. Pink and purple hearts and flowers fell from the walls and couples were either giving each other gifts or snogging in corners._

_I was in the library as always, trying to stay away from human interaction. I liked it in the library. It was always quiet and I wasn't ridiculed with horrible rumors as I always was._

_Suddenly, a small paper rose flew over to me and hovered before me, causing me to look around suspiciously. No one was around, so I grabbed it, thinking about what harm it could do._

_It blossomed and inside were tiny words that caught my eye._

**"Our normal place.**

**Be late and suffer the consequences.**

**~Tom"**

_My breath caught in my throat, causing me to almost choke. It was Valentine's Day; surely he would have other girls who were head over heels in love with him, trying to give him presents?_

_I gathered up my things and began to run towards the girl's bathroom on the second floor, where I knew he would be waiting for me._

_When I got there my face was flushed and I was out of breath._

_"Eager to see me?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he took in my attire._

_I flushed in anger but played it off as more of an embarrassed blush. I had learned through the years to just do as he says. It irritated me that I had been reduced to nothing but a lap dog but it was either that or dying. I would rather live._

_He smiled an excited smile at me, which honestly scared me to death. "I have a present for you."_

_My eyebrows rose to my hair line. I never pictured Tom as one to give gifts on Valentine's Day._

_He pulled me around the large circular sink and I held in a scream. Lying before me was Myrtle, her big brown eyes glassed over and unmoving. I froze where I was in shock._

_"Don't you like it? I know it's only something small considering all the nasty muggles and mudbloods but today one and tomorrow the world." Tom said in a happy voice as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, looking at Myrtle's dead body in excitement. "I am doing this for us; to make a better world for our family."_

_That was the first moment I cried in front of Tom. Sure, he thought it was happy tears but to me I was crying for my lost future, the thought of being happy, my own family, and ever living in peace again. _

_Everything was lost…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Harry's POV**

I was more annoyed than I have ever been in my life. Anna had finally come clean and everyone seemed to be back to normal with her except for Fred and George, who were still continuing to ignore her. I groaned as I thought about them. This is their entire fault.

**Anna's POV**

*****FLASHBACK*****

We were all back in potions, I sat beside Hermione because stupid Ron tried to get a seat by her but only Vicky can make a move on her. I turn to her and smile while nudging her with my arm. "So a little birdy told me that you may or may not be my future sister in law."

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her blush. "It's only a dance Anna."

"Dinner lead to talking, which lead to liking, which will lead to dancing, which will lead to him taking you to Hogsmeade, which will lead to many more dates, which will lead to him asking if you will be his girlfriend, which will lead-"

"Okay, I get it Anna!" she shouted while he held in a laugh. "Now shut up. Snape is about to come in the door."

"Snape's about to come in the door." I mocked as I got out all my supplies. Thank God that Snape had warned us about the potion we would be doing today, although I think that most forgot.

Hermione and I had an understanding. I would go and get the cauldrons and she would get the supplies.

"Today we will be working on a de-aging potion. I do not want any talking and no helping each other." He said while looking directly at Hermione and I while I held in a laugh as her face turned red.

"And be extremely careful with this potion, one small wrong move and it WILL explode." He said while throwing daggers at Neville who looked like he wanted nothing more than shriveled up and disappear.

I smiled and began to boil the water in my cauldron while chopping up lace wing flies. I added the next ingredients and was humming a tone in my head.

"Anna!" a familiar voice shouted while running into the classroom. "WE DID IT! WE FIGURED IT OUT!"

I turn towards the door where the Weasley twins were running into the room, jumping up and down, excitedly. Just as I turn to tell them off for ignoring me, I feel someone bump my hand.

"Damn it Longbottom! What did I just say!" was the last thing I heard before my world went black.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Vicky! Vicky!" Anna shouted as she ran down the great hall, pulling a red faced Hermione after her.

Viktor sighed and smiled as Anna jumped into his arms. "What Anna?"

"What's a period?" she asked, causing most of the Gryffindor table to either spit out their drinks or look at them in shock.

Harry looked at Anna in shock. "Where did you learn that word?"

"In the bathroom! I want a period!" she shouted as she clapped her hands.

"Why do you want one?" Viktor asked as he tried not to laugh.

Anna pointed to Pansy Parkinson who was now staring at Anna along with all the others in the school. "She was making a big deal about missing hers so I want one!"

The whole school looked at a red faced Pansy and started laughing at her.

Viktor laughed a deep laugh and patted Anna on the head. "I love you Anna."

Anna smiled a wide, gapped smile up at him. "Love you too Vicky."

*Fan girls 'aww'ing inserted here*

"You're so good with kids, Viktor!" one of the Beauxbatons girls gushed as she pinched Anna's cheeks. "She is just so adorable."

Viktor leaned back and soaked up the attention. "Ya, she's like a sister to me. I couldn't let anything ever happen to her."

Anna rolled her eyes and began to stuff her face with pancakes before 'accidently' pitting it in the girls face, causing her to scream in horror. "Don't touch me, chicken!"

The girl glared at Anna and walked away, knowing very well that she couldn't hit a child.

Anna smiled at her accomplishment and went back to her pancakes, ignoring everyone staring at her with either bewilderment or amusement on their faces.

"I'm just saying that I don't know why you want me to eat broccoli!" Anna said as she ran away from a frustrated Hermione, a laughing Harry, and a tired Vicky. "They are like little trees! I don't want to eat trees!"

All of a sudden Anna ran into what felt like a wall, causing her to fall to the ground.

"I meant to do that!" Anna shouted as she dusted herself off and got up. She looked up, wanting to see what stupid wall got in her way when she saw one of the most handsome men staring down at her with a small smile on his face.

She burst out into giggles and hid behind him, staring at the others from behind his leg. "Told you Prince Charming were real!" she shouted at Vicky and stuck out her tongue.

The man above her laughed slightly. "Why do you think I'm Prince Charming?"

"You're dashing good looks." She said while winking at him, causing everyone to laugh except for Vicky who was glaring at the guy.

"What's your name, Charming?" Anna asked as she signaled him to pick her up.

He shook his head and picked her up, casting a questioning glance at the group of teenagers before him. "My name is Cedric Diggory."

Anna laughed again as she watched Seamus do the Irish Gig once again. "Do it again! Do it again."

Seamus gasped for breath. "Anna, that's the 20th time you've wanted me to dance. Give me a break, lass."

Hermione laughed from the corner along with Harry. "You're the one who wanted to help watch her."

Seamus shrugged and looked at the small 6 year old that had moved on to the Weasley twins for entertainment. "I wanted brownie points."

"Now, Anna-" Fred said while making sure her padding was on right.

"We just want you to go over this one more time." George finished as he handed her 'the task'.

Anna puffed out her chest proudly. "I am a lost little girl, trying to find my way back to the Great Hall and need someone to take me."

"Then what?"

"When everything's done I call Belle and have her fly me to the owlery where you will be waiting." She said proudly, looking for their approval.

George and Fred smiled and pretended to wipe away tears. "She's growing up so fast."

She laughed and gave them both a hug before running off to do her task.

She was sitting down just outside the Slyterin common room, her head between her knees, crying fake tears.

"I swear Draco, what that brat said wasn't true- speaking of the devil" she heard a squeaky voice say in a distasteful manner.

She looked up, her green eyes wider than normal and filled with tears. She looked at the blond boy next to the girl who looked slightly like a puppy she had once seen. "Please help me. I'm lost."

The boy's face softened and he knelt next to her, his blond hair falling in his face slightly. "Where are you going to?"

The dog lady scuffed. "Leave her, Draco. She embarrassed me in front of everyone."

Draco rolled his eyes and held out a hand to Anna. "Don't listen to her." he winked at her as the dog lady walked away from them. "She's mad about missing her period."

Anna giggled and walked with him, hand in hand to the great hall where everything was ready. When they got to the doors, she silently called Belle to come and get her.

She turned to Draco and put on a cheesy smile. "I am really sorry about this."

He looked at her with confusion on his face. "For what?"

It looked like it was all staged because at that same moment, Belle got her and began to carry her away and a puff of pink smoke exploded, staining everything in sight.

She laughed as she flew through the sky to the owlery, ignoring the shouts of an angry Slyterin.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"And five, six, seven, eight!" Cat shouted as she and Anna began to dance around the common room to the Korean song, The Boys by Girls Generation. (Was in a Korean mood. Look it up on YouTube.)

"**I can tell you're looking at me  
I know what you see  
Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
(GG)  
You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
Every look will make it hard to breathe  
B-Bring the boys out  
(Yeah~ You know~)**

**B-Bring the boys out  
(We bring the boys out (x2) Yeah~)  
B-Bring the boys out  
Soon as I step on the scene  
I know that they'll be watching me~ watching me~  
(Get up)  
I'mma be the hottest in this spot  
There ain't no stopping me~ (That's funny) stopping me~  
I know life is a mystery  
I'm gonna make history  
I'm taking it from the start (Ah ah ah ah)  
Call all emergency  
I'm watching the phone ring (Ah ah)  
I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~ (Ah ah ah)  
B-Bring the boys out  
Girls' Generation make you feel the heat  
And we're doing it, we can't be beat  
B-Bring the boys out  
We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
'Cause we get it in  
You know the girls  
B-Bring the boys out  
Wanna know my secrets  
But no I'll never tell  
'Cause I got the magic touch  
And I'm not tryin' to fail  
That's right  
(Yes fly high)  
And I  
(You fly high)  
Can't deny, I know I can fly**

**I know life is a mystery (Yeah)  
I'm gonna make history (Yeah)  
I'm taking it from the start (Ah ah ah ah)**

**Call all emergency (Yeah)  
I'm watching the phone ring (Come on come on)  
I'm feeling this in my heart, my heart (Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha)**

**B-bring the boys out**

**Girls' Generation make you feel the heat  
And we're doin' it, we can't be beat  
B-Bring the boys out  
We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
'Cause we get it in  
You know the girls  
B-Bring the boys out**

**Girls bring the boys out  
I wanna dance right now  
We can show 'em how the girls get down  
Yes we go for more than zero  
Number one everyone should know  
Check this out  
All the boys (x2) want my heart  
Better know how to rock and don't stop  
Oh Gee  
We make you so hot  
Girls' Generation we won't stop  
B-Bring the boys out  
It's not a fantasy  
This is right for me  
Livin' it like a star  
Can't get the rest of me  
I'mma be what I wanna be  
This is deep in my heart~ my heart~  
I can tell you're looking at me  
I know what you see  
Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
Just bring the boys out  
You don't have to pretend  
That you didn't notice me  
Every look will make it hard to breathe  
B-Bring the boys out  
'Cause the  
Girls (x4) [All/Jessica] Bring the boys out (x4)  
Girls' Generation make 'em feel the heat  
And we're doing it, we can't be beat  
B-Bring the boys out  
We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
'Cause we get it in  
You know the girls  
B-Bring the boys out"**

The whole common room was looking at them in shock and the twins groaned. "Why couldn't you have taught her that dance when she was normal and not a five year old?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Because I know you guys would have…" she held up her pinky finger and winked at them.

They both turned red and coughed, trying to ignore the assumption she just put in the air.

Harry cleared his throat. "As awkward as that was, Anna you need to get to sleep."

Anna pouted at Harry, her eyes going wide. "Do I have to Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Ya, you do. So who do you want to sleep with tonight?"

Anna tapped her chin, thinking of who she wanted to sleep with. "I want to sleep with Harry."

Everyone else rolled their eyes. Little Anna has been overly attached to Harry lately. Anna pulled on Harry's arm, practically pulling him up the stairs.

"Hurry, Harry, I have to talk to you about something."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"So Anna what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked as he sat down on the bed with Anna at the foot.

Anna hung her head. "I think I like someone, Harry." Anna mumbled.

Harry just blinked at her, not sure that he heard her right.

"Come again?" (That's what she said hehehe)

"I said I like someone and I don't know how to tell them." She said more confidently.

Harry shook his head and paced back and forth. "You're five years old! You can't like anybody!"

Anna pouted. "But Harry!"

Harry stopped in his tracks. "Please don't tell me it's Fred or George. I don't think I can handle my sister liking trouble makers."

Anna blushed and looked down. "IzSharli"

"What?"

"It's Charlie!" Anna shouted and covered her mouth with her face red.

Harry stopped in his tracks and rubbed the back of his head. I have to admit that I didn't see that coming."

Anna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Really Harry! He's the only one that actually talks dragons with me and I can have an intelligent conversation with. Besides Bill that is. But he's too old for me."

Harry rubbed the middle of his nose. "Bill is only a year older than Charlie."

"And that one year makes all the difference in the world." Anna said and stuck her nose up in the air with a Hermione fashion.

Harry laid down on the bed and rubbed his head. "I don't think I can deal with this." (Any Soul Eater fans in the house?! No… okay…)

"It's simple Harry, you set me up on a date with Charlie and we go from there." She said in a professional manner.

Harry raised an eyebrow in her direction. "I don't think Charlie would take to kindly to dating a five year old."

Anna's eyes filled with tears. She bit her bottom lip and wiped away her tears, not wanting him to see them. "I see. I think I'm going to sleep with Hermione tonight."

Harry's eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like that! Anna-"

But Anna ran out of the room without another word, tears streaming down her face.

Harry hung his head. He was going to suffer for this.

Anna practically tumbled into Hermione's arms, scaring the girl half to death.

"What's the matter Anna?" Hermione cooed at the 5 year old as everyone in the common room went quiet.

"Harry said that Charlie wouldn't like me because I'm young and ugly!" Anna cried into her shoulder dramatically.

"Charlie? Of course he likes you pumpkin." Cat said while rubbing her back. "You're one of his friends."

Anna cried even harder, causing the two girls to give a 'oh shit' look.

"I don't want to be his friend I want to be his girlfriend." Anna said while wiping away her tears.

The room was dead quiet, except for those who had seen Anna as more than a friend recently.

"So you're saying that you want Charlie as a boyfriend?" Fred stuttered while George looked at her like she had two heads.

Anna nodded. "He's so perfect. He's smart, likes to play princess with me, and he has pretty hair."

George looked at her aghast. "But we play princess and smart and have the same hair color!" George shouted while pointing to his and Fred's hair.

Anna looked at them skeptically and shrugged. "You just don't get my motor running like that."

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Where did you learn that?!" Hermione shouted angrily.

Anna looked at her in confusion. "It's true! When my toy car was broken Charlie got it running while the twins were talking to some Hufflepuffs who had big 'honkers'. They said honkers were needed in order to get the car running but they never got it running."

Everyone laughed as the twins turned red.

"So Charlie came and fixed my car." Anna got a dreamy look in her eyes. "He's so perfect."

Fred and George looked at each other with solemn faces. "We should have fixed the car."

**A/N: I FELT BAD THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SO EVEN THOUGH IT WASN'T LONG I UPDATED!**

**COMMENT AND VOTE AND I'M STILL GOING TO DOUBLE UPDATE TOMORROW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Date**

"So what you're saying is that Anna likes me?" Charlie asked with a shocked look on his face before smiling. "Like actually likes me?"

Harry looked at him and shook his head. "Ya, she does so you are going to let her down easy."

Charlie looked at him in confusion. "Why would I do that Harry? I've liked her since the summer, you know that."

Harry sighed. "Yes, I do and you agreed to wait until she was of age."

"But Harry!" Charlie protested with a sad puppy look on his face. "There's nothing wrong with helping her along the way to liking me, is there? You even said that Dumbledore said that she will be able to remember what happens during these two weeks."

"Charlie, you have to understand," Harry said in a pleading tone. "She's the only sister I have and there are so many guys that like her. I have to worry about idiots winning her heart and I know that you would be perfect for her. I just want to make sure you do this right and don't get taken away for child rape or something."

Charlie sighed and put his head in his hands. "There's so much competition for her Harry, between Josh and Jordan, not to mention the twins, and Malfoy by the looks of it, not mention the stupid girly boy, Diggory. I just want to use everything that's handed to me to my advantage."

"I'll tell you what, Charlie. If you want you can take her to the dance, they wouldn't say anything if you go as friends, right?"

Charlie hugged Harry. "Thank you Harry."

Harry pulled away from the man. "Don't thank me yet, you have to ask her and get her to say yes before someone else asks her." Harry looked down, thinking about Cho who had already been asked by Diggory who was convinced by Anna who said that she looked like 'the princess to his prince'.

Charlie nodded with a serious look on his face. "The potion ends tomorrow, right? Can you at least get her to the Forbidden Forest at sundown?"

Harry nodded. "Ya, that I can do." And with that he walked away, not knowing that he was being watched the entire time…

Anna sighed and looked up at the ship that Vicky was currently staying on. This was going to be a mission.

Unless…

"Belle!" Anna shouted randomly into the air and waited for her trusty bird. She smiled as her beautiful bright bird flew to a rock that was next to her. During the past two weeks, Belle had grown tremendously and was currently the size of a full grown Pheonix.

Anna rubbed her head, causing her to purr. "Why do I feel like I've known you longer than I actually have?" Anna asked while sitting on a rock, next to the bird, forgetting about going to visit Vicky for a while.

Anna tilted her head to the side and examined her bird closely. "You remind me of someone." Anna sighed sadly and rested her elbows on her knees. "I just wish I could I remember who."

_You can…_ a whisper traveled through the air, beckoning her towards the Forbidden Forest.

Anna took a tempting step forward before shaking her head and stepping back. "Charlie, Harry, and Vicky all said not to go near the forest."

_Come on…_ the voice beckoned again. _Don't you want to remember what you're forgetting? It's really important you know…_

Anna bit her lip and looked up at Belle who signaled her to follow the voice. And that is exactly what she did.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Harold James Potter!" Viktor's booming voice echoed through the Great Hall as he slammed the doors open. Everyone went quiet as they watched the angry Bulgarian as he stalked angrily up to Harry who was looking at him in confusion.

"Hey Viktor." Harry said happily while looking around the Bulgarian for the familiar 5 year old. "Where's Anna?"

Viktor's face turned red with anger. "That's the thing, Potter." He spit out his last name as if it was acid. "I was waiting up for her all night but she never came." He picked up Harry by the collar. "So tell me, Potter, where is my sister?"

Anna hummed as she walked through the forest, following the pull that was coming from the middle of her chest.

"Belle, do you think that we'll see pixies? I like pixies because blue is my favorite color and they are blue."

"So, blue is your favorite color?" a voice said from behind her, causing her to almost scream.

She turned around and saw a boy that looked oddly familiar to her. She tilted her head to the side. "Who are you?"

He smiled gently at her. "My name is whatever you want it to be."

A smile broke out on her face. "Really? Can I call you Sam? I like the name Sam."

He nodded. "Ya, you can call me Sam. What's your name?"

Anna shrugged and sat down on a nearby rock. "Anna. It's such a boring name."

"No it's not." He protested as he sat across from her and leaned on a tree. "I think it's a lovely name."

Anna smiled and blushed. "Thank you."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself Anna?"

Anna smiled at the stranger and began to talk about everything about her.

"Potter, I swear to God if anything has happened to her I will personally make it my life mission to kill you." Josh said while carrying a flashlight, still looking for Anna after 4 hours.

Harry groaned again and slapped himself. "Yes Josh, you and Jordan have been nice enough to remind me every two seconds."

"Just making sure we understand each other, mate." They said at the same time while smiling a creepy smile that sent shivers down Harry's back.

"Ya, and then one time I petted a unicorn and Hagrid said only special girls can do that!" Anna's voice echoed through the air followed by a loud giggle. They all sighed in relief as they saw Anna walking back towards them, Belle perched on her shoulder, facing to the empty side of her, talking a million miles a minute.

Harry ran towards her and brought her into a tight hug. "Where have you been?"

Anna smiled widely and pointed to the empty space beside her. "I was talking to Sam!"

Harry smiled weakly and pretended to say hi to Sam. "Now, come on Anna. Josh and Jordan went to tell everyone that you're okay. And I'm sure that Viktor would love to meet Sam."

Anna nodded but frowned. "He said he had to go." She then whispered in his ear. "I don't think he likes you."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I groaned as a severe head ache struck me, causing me to wince.

"Here" I heard Hermione say as she gently shook me. "Dumbledore said that you were going to have a killer head ache once you were back to normal."

I winced as millions upon millions of images flashed before me, causing me to gasp in pain.

"He also said that would happen." She handed me some pills and a glass of water. "Take those and the two pills."

I sigh and hang my head upside down, taking the pills and the water.

"So, how do you feel?" Hermione asked as she sat on the bed across from me, her legs crossed.

I close my eyes and try to control my thoughts. I gasp as a familiar face flashed in my vision. I open my eyes and begin to get ready right away, throwing on whatever I saw within hands reach.

"What are you doing, Anna?!" Hermione shouted at me, trying to get me to lie down again. "You aren't supposed to be up and about for the next 6 hours."

I look at her, tears in my green eyes. "Hermione I have to go. You don't understand!"

She looked at me with confusion on her face. "Fine. But I'm going with you."

I nodded. "If you're fine with going into the Forbidden Forest, then okay."

Hermione looked at me in confusion. "Okay."

I took deep breaths, trying hard not to scare myself.

"So," Hermione said while looking around the forest. "Why are we here again?"

I smile sadly. "I saw someone I hadn't seen in a very long time."

"Someone like me?" he said in a ghostly whisper, a smile on his face.

I fall to my knees, tears streaming down my face. "I thought I was imagining you."

He kneeled down in front of me and tried to wipe away the tears, only to have them go straight through my face. "Calm down, love. I'm here."

I wanted so much for him to hold me, let me know that he was here for me.

"Anna?" Hermione questioned with a sad look on her face. "Who is this?"

I smiled sadly. "He was my brother."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"I thought Harry was your brother?" Hermione asked in a confused voice.

I stayed hugging Sam and turned to answer her. "Do you not remember that I have had lives before this one?"

She nodded. "Which life was it that you had a brother?"

"It's okay; just keep on talking about me like I'm not here." Sam said with attitude and an eye roll.

I laughed. "Sam was my brother when To-Voldemort was 'in love' with me. He was a Squib though."

Hermione walked closer and knelt near us. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Sam smiled at her. "I know who you are. You and your friends have disrupted this forest many times."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's no problem. It gets quite boring here." He said with a shrug.

"Do you mind asking me how you died?"

I frowned and looked up at Sam who had a distant look on his face. "Tom."

I nodded and tried to hold in the tears. "Back then, I was from a Pureblood family. One that's long gone by now, and Sam was a squib. We never really talked about him during dinners or anything. It was like he didn't exist. But I would always go and visit him in his 'home'. Yes, he was in his own home. My family was disappointed in him that he had no magic. During the summer I would say that I was going to go visit a friend and I would visit him."

I took a deep breath, tears filling my eyes. "Tom found out that I was visiting another male. He didn't care that he was my family; that he was my brother. All he cared about was that I was with another guy that wasn't him. You don't have to be smart to know what happened next…"

I smiled sadly up at Sam. "That was why I called you Sam when I saw you, I subconsciously remembered you."

Sam nodded before pushing me away gently. "There will be time to catch up later, okay?" he smiled at Hermione and wiggled his eyebrows. "I think there's someone in the woods who wants to talk to you."

Hermione's face broke out into a smile. "I forgot about that."

I looked up at them confused. "What are you talking about?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Charlie's POV**

I took many deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves.

_It's going to be fine, Char._ I thought, trying to calm myself down. _You're just asking her to the dance, not to marry you._

_Where the hell is Harry?!_

"Charlie?" Her voice came through the forest, causing me to stop pacing. "They said you wanted to see me." She said, gesturing to Hermione and a ghost behind her.

I raised an eyebrow in the ghost's direction. Who was he?

She shook her head with a firm look on her face that said 'don't talk about it'.

I nodded and gave her a small smile. "Um…" I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my head. "Can we get going then?"

She smiled softly at me, causing my heart to stop in its tracks. "Sure." She turned to the ghost and Hermione. "Can you show Hermione the way back Sam?"

Sam? Who's Sam?

He nodded and began to float away, a smirking Hermione following after him.

I coughed awkwardly and shuffled on my feet. "Shall we get going?"

**~ Anna's POV~**

I nodded and put my hands in my pockets, trying to block out the cold air from causing frost bite. "Ya, let's go."

He nodded back and began to walk away, expecting me to follow him.

I took a deep breath, trying not to snap at him and began to follow him. "So where are we going?"

He laughed nervously. "Just a place that I know."

I sigh. "Okay."

_Please dear lord don't let him be a mass murderer who lured me into the Forbidden Forest just to Cut me up into little pieces and give me to the pixies as a sacrifice! I said in my head, mentally hoping that I was wrong._

"You have a really big imagination." He said, amused.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you say that?"

"You just said all of that out loud."

I blushed and bowed my head, not making eye contact. "It's your fault. Who takes a girl into the middle of a forest at night and not tell them where they're going?"

He laughed and grabbed my hand, his red face clashing with his hair. "I wouldn't take you here for that."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you would take me somewhere else to kill me?"

His face lit up even more and he began to stutter. "What? No- I wouldn't take you anywhere else to kill you."

"So you are going to kill me in the forest?" I said teasing, enjoying the way he was getting embarrassed.

He playfully glared at me. "Shut up. We're here."

I gasped as I saw what was before me. "You didn't."

He smiled and nodded. "I so did."

"But-how-what?" I stumbled over my words as I looked at the amazing creature before me.

He stepped forward and stroked the small dragon's head. "I work at a dragon reserve now, Anna. How do you think I got her?"

I kneeled in front of the precious baby blue dragon and stuck out my hand. It began to sniff my hand, making me want to scream like a fan girl. "She's precious."

"How did you guess her name?" Charlie said with fake wide eyes.

I laughed and began to stroke her head. I looked up at Charlie and smiled at him. "Thank you for this Char Bear."

He laughed and fiddled with his fingers. "I'm not completely innocent with this, Anna. I wanted to ask you something."

I nodded, holding my breath. "What did you need?"

He began to pace, making me think that this was a big deal. Then it hit me. The ball. Holy shiz balls. He's going to ask me to the ball!

A big smile broke out on my face and I waited patiently for him to calm down. "What did you need Char Bear?"

He stopped pacing and kneeled beside me. "Will you-" he stuttered out before closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. "Will you help me with a report I have to do on Precious?"

My smile fell for a second before a fake one made its way onto my face. "Sure."

**~Charlie's POV~**

What did I just do?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Anna's POV**

I groaned and banged my head against the table as I watched the twins ask Angelina and Alicia to the dance. Well, there went my plan.

Vicky beside me laughed. "You know this wouldn't be happening if you just said yes to me like every other time we've had a dance."

The twins, Hermione, Ron, and Harry turned to me in that moment with wide eyes. "What does he mean?" George said with a squeaky voice.

I sighed and leaned against my hand. "He asked me to the dance but I refused because he wanted to go with someone else and I knew it." I said while winking in Hermione's direction. She ignored me with her face red and went back to her work.

The twins looked at each other with their mouths wide. "What about Charlie?"

I scoffed and shoved my quill into the ink pot a little too hard, causing the ink to squirt out a little. "What about him? First he meets me in the forest, has me see a baby dragon, then asks if I can help him write a report on her."

The twins groaned and banged their heads against the table as well. I think I may have rubbed off on them. "So you're saying that you don't have a date?"

I shook my head and sighed sadly. "Nope."

Harry smiled at me. "I don't think you'll have a problem finding a date." He said while nodding in the direction of the doors.

I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion before turning to the doors where Josh and Jordan were waiting with a smirk on their face. I laughed as they walked into the class with swag in their step.

I looked to McGonagell who usually doesn't allow things like this but she just smiled at me and turned away. My eyes widened and I turned to the twins with a smile.

"What can I do for ya Chaps?"

They smiled at me and got down on one knee. I raised an eyebrow and turned around fully so I could face them head on.

"We, sweet Maiden" Jordan began.

"Have come to ask your hand"

"To the ball."

With that tiny little fireworks appeared above their heads reading, "Don't turn us down!" along with yellow roses in each hand and chocolates in the other.

I laughed and took the flowers they offered. "How did you know my favorite color was yellow?"

They just smirked.

I pretended to think about it. "Hmmmm… I guess I could accept your offer."

They laughed and pulled me into a hug, causing everyone to break into applause, fake or genuine.

I laughed inwardly at my luck. At the beginning of the period I was thinking of how I wasn't going to have a date to the ball and now I have two.

Life sure is funny sometimes.

**A/N: OKAY, I AM GOING TO DO THIS LIKE A BANDAID AND JUST DO IT FAST. **

**I AM THINKING OF DELETING THIS STORY. I'M SORRY BUT I JUST DON'T FEEL IT ANYMORE. DOES THAT EVER HAPPEN TO YOU?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The next couple of weeks went by in a flash. With me telling Vicky about Sam and us going to go and visit him almost every day along with Hermione trying to get me to go to Hogsmeade with her to get dresses, my schedule has been full to the brim. Well… almost… let me explain…

It was one of those nights when I just KNEW in my gut that I was going to have a nightmare. So, I may have nicked Harry's invisibility coat and went walking around the castle.

Now, one maybe wondering why I just didn't sleep with Vicky… well, he and Hermione were having a study session and when she didn't come back… ya get the picture.

As I was saying, I was walking around the castle, minding my own business when I saw him; the boy that I met when I was coming back from the ship, Draco.

He was just sitting there, looking at the stars. I watched him for a while. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was because he looked cute in the moonlight. Or maybe because I find albino's interesting. I will never know.

For some weird reason, I felt like I should talk to him that my life depended on it. (I later found out that it was Sam's influence -.-)

So, I took off the invisibility coat and sat down with him. I could tell that I startled him but all I did was smile at him and look at the stars.

"What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously.

I shrugged. "I could ask you the same question."

He just nodded and went back to watching the stars, not talking to me but not chasing me away either.

I cleared my throat, still not looking at him. "I'm sorry for pranking you with the twins."

He waved it off. "You were a five year old that was bribed. I can't exactly blame it on you."

I nod and we once again went into a silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, more of a comfortable one.

"Why did you transfer here?" he suddenly asked, turning to look at me, his silver eyes piercing my green ones.

I shrugged. "There were just some reasons that made it smarter to make the move."

He nodded. "Like Potter being your brother?"

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

He smiled at me before looking at the stars once again. "I heard you guys talking about it one time in the library. Don't worry I won't tell anybody."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why not? You hate Harry."

He nodded thoughtfully. "That I do." He turned to me. "But I don't know you. Why would I want to ruin your life when you are obviously trying to keep it a secret? I won't be nice to Potter by any means but I won't tell."

My eyes widened at him. "That's really thoughtful. Even most Gryffindor's would tell just to get their 15 minutes in the spot light."

He smirked at me. "I never said that I was going to do it for free."

I groaned. "What do you want?"

He shrugged. "How about every night, at this time, you just come out and talk with me?"

"Why?"

"I crave intelligent conversations and I cannot get it with anyone in my House."

I laugh and nod. "I can see that happening."

"So what do you say?"

I shrug sarcastically. "I guess I can agree to that."

**A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED AND GOT ALL MY NEW STORIES OUT! PHEW!**

**SO, I DECIDED THAT I WANT TO DO 3 PEOPLE FOR THE CONTEST AND THIS IS GOING TO BE GOING ON FOR EACH CHAPTER. NOW, LET ME GIVE YOU A COUPLE OF DETAILS.**

**WHEN I WRITE A DEDICATED ONE SHOT IT SHALL BE IN THE NEW BOOK THAT I HAVE THAT WILL BE CALLED ORIGINALLY, 'Dedicated One-Shots'. I WILL THEN MESSAGE YOU AND LET THE WINNERS AND GET ALL THE INFO AND DEDICATE THE CHAPTER TO THEM.**

**NOW, THE THREE PEOPLE I CHOSE THIS TIME ARE AS FOLLOWING:**

** Skwoozles, Claireandcocoa, and HupaSmile.**

**Keep on commenting and you will get a chance at these prizes:**

**I will follow you**

**I will read one of your stories**

**I will comment on each chapter of your story**

**I will vote for each chapter of your story**

**I will do a one shot of your choosing**

**Love you all!**


End file.
